


What are Feelings?

by Jazzolols



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzolols/pseuds/Jazzolols
Summary: Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell are the newest couple at Barden High. Obviously there would be some people who'd disagree, no one cares about them though. Maybe they will care though once it starts to get troublesome.





	1. Huh? What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I kinda suck at summary's :/ But this is my first fan fic ever so go easy on me this is a multi chapter series im working on. Expect updates every two-four days and without further adieu, on to the story!

Chapter 1 Beca Mitchell was doing what any other bored teen would do, something they find a specific interest in - for Beca this was mixing. She wasn’t mixing for no reason though, it was for a special someone for Valentine’s day. That would be for, Chloe Beale.

The most popular, beautiful, smart and – “OKAY,” Beca said immediately stopping her mind from wondering, “get a grip Mitchell” She said with a sigh. She really wanted to get this perfect before going to school on Monday; Valentine’s day. It was her deadline she had to confess her feelings to her friend somehow, but what better way to do it than through music, something they both share passion for.

That’s why she’s so perfect… Beca thought to herself, putting some finishing touches on the last mix and exporting it to her stick. “I’ve never seen so many Taylor Swift songs let alone listen to so many” Beca said to herself rolling her eyes.

“BECA! HAVE YOU CLEANED YOUR ROOM YET?!” Warren shouted from downstairs. “Shit” Beca said under her breath. She leaped from her bed, quickly throwing all her dirty laundry into her washing basket and closing her wardrobe. Making sure all her draws are pushed in, she quickly makes her bed before her dad walks into her room, looking at his daughter siting at her desk, head buried in her laptop with her headphones snuggly over her ears.

Beca peered over her laptop, taking her headphones off, smiling at her father. “Hey dad,” She said trying to be as cool as possible – not letting on she literally cleaned her room over a span of a quick minute. Beca loved her father, but whenever he gets mad it can be scary, so she chooses to listen to him. “Hey bug,” He said obviously looking impressed with her room. “Not too bad, I must say Becs, your room looks pretty good.” Warren said with a smile. “Thanks dad.” Beca said, smiling warmly. Warren leaves, kindly shutting the door behind him. Beca lets out a breath of relief. Not to long after she see her phone flash with a notification – more importantly a text tone she hears that she only set for one person, Chloe. Beca lights up, grabbing her phone, unlocking it and clicking on the text.

 **Chlo: Hey, :)** **xx**

Beca smiles to herself noticing the emoji and kisses to Chloe’s text. Beca has always liked that about Chloe, her bubbly personality also comes through texts. Beca types out a reply.

**Becs: Hey x :)**

Chloe was reading when she got the notification of Beca replying to her. Chloe had just finished her poem she was going to slip into Beca’s locker on Valentine’s, she was finally going to confess her feelings when Beca figured it out because it would be too obvious the poem was from her. She had been planning this for a while now. Chloe knew she wanted to be with Beca, for a while now, it was only when she broke up with her boyfriend of one year, Tom Davis, that she could pursue her feelings for Beca. Who was there when they got the news that Chloe and Tom had broken up? Beca.

It only made the redhead fall harder for her. Chloe brings up her text thread with Beca and replies with her original intention.

**Chlo: Want to hang out this afternoon, with mwah? ;) xx**

Beca wastes no time replying with a witty reply.

**Becs: Who else would I spend it with Beale? ;)**

“Jesus Christ Beca, turn down the flirting a notch” Beca scolded herself, rolling her eyes at how cheesy and cliché she is.

**Chlo: Oh, do I beat your other friends? ;)x**

**Chlo: JK JK, I love you xx :)**

Chloe hit send, not really thinking about what she had just typed to her long-term crush. Beca’s heart fluttered when she got the text, knowing the redhead didn’t think about what she was sending, giving her more confidence for Monday.

**Becs: You DEFINITELY beat my other friends. ;) and I love you too x be over in 10? :)**

Chloe was relived, she could definitely get used to saying I love you to Beca every day.

**Chlo: Cool, see you in 10 :) xx**

Beca grabbed her satchel bag, putting her laptop, charger and headphones with a plaid shirt and some socks, because who cares about underwear? She quickly bolted down the stairs, converses in hand, rushing past her dad on the living room couch holding a newspaper. “Bye dad, I’m going to Chloe’s!” Warren looked up from the article he was reading stopping Beca in her tracks when he said

“Woah, not so fast young lady,” Warren continued with “I expect you back by three tomorrow, understand?” Beca rolled her eyes, trying to cover up her smile but – failed –

“Yes dad, I’m going now. Love you!” Warren rolled his eyes. He was used to Beca going to Chloe’s a lot, and he doesn’t care as long as she has a great time and comes home safely. “Love you too, bug!” He shouted as Beca slammed the door. Beca slipped on and tied each of her new black converses. She grabbed her motorcycle helmet from the shoe rack outside and made sure it was on securely. She climbed on her motorcycle – or Black Beauty she called it – and started the ride to Chloe’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe heard Black Beauty from down the street and quickly hid her poem in her desk drawer. She heard the bike turn off and tried to act normal, retrieving her laptop putting headphones in and opening it. What she did not expect to see, was the porn tab she left open last night and quickly closes it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” She takes a moment when she sees her wallpaper. It’s of her, Beca and Chloe’s family dog Marcus. She’s snapped out of her day dream when Marcus starts barking and she hears the front door open from downstairs. She hears Beca greet her mother and father with a joke, and god her laugh is intoxicating. Fuck, snap out of it Chloe! Chloe hears Beca coming up the stairs, so she quickly opens Netflix to put on an Episode of _Pretty Little Liars._

Chloe’s door opens just as where she was up to starts playing and she pauses the episode, looking at Beca and smiling. Chloe takes this moment to really take Beca in. Her gunmetal blue eyes she gets from Dr Mitchell, her hair a little messed about by wind but it’s still in a perfect wave. Her perfectly shaped lips and cute nose. Beca smiles at Chloe, doing the same while walking up to her. Taking in Chloe’s bright and beautiful crystal blue eyes, her red hair in curls, perfectly splayed over her shoulders and her tiny scar on her forehead she got when she was three years old. Chloe patted the space on the bed next to her, beckoning Beca to join her and Beca did just that, putting her helmet down on Chloe’s desk and taking her laptop and headphones out of her satchel bag.

Beca sat down next to Chloe, realizing she hadn’t actually physically said ‘hey’ to Chloe yet, she said a simple “Hey” Beca was embraced in a hug as usual, which always makes her stomach pool. “Hey Becs!” Chloe said into her neck. What Beca said next, she was not expecting, nor was Chloe when she accidentally blurted out – being so excited over her ‘project’ – “Imadesomethingforyouforvalentinesbecauseimayormaynotlikeyou” Beca said incredibly fast but hard to understand. Chloe understood though. Her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. Beca was looking down at her lap, feeling like a complete idiot.

 _God! I can’t believe I just said that!_ Chloe was ecstatic which Beca did not see. Chloe lifted Beca’s chin up and smiled at her so warmly and Beca knew she was safe. Chloe leaned in capturing Beca’s lips in the most searing and passionate kiss the two had ever felt. The kiss was slow and not too needy but oh so full of desperation. Beca’s hand slid into Chloe’s hair, while Chloe straddled Beca’s thighs.

Beca swiped her tongue on Chloe’s bottom lip asking for access which was quickly obliged. Their tongues battling for dominance and of course Chloe won. Their make out session was interrupted with the sound of Chloe’s mother, thumping up the stairs. Chloe quickly broke the kiss, climbing off Beca, giving a her a kiss on the cheek for reassurance and Beca turned to her with a knowing look in her eyes. Chloe’s mother knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Chloe said with a raised voice. The door opened and there, standing, was Chloe Beale’s mother, Cheryl Beale. “Hey girls! What are you two up too?” Cheryl said in a cheery tone. Beca, now being able to form a sentence, quickly replied before Chloe could, “Just watching some _Pretty Little Liars_ , Mama Beale” Beca said turning to look at Chloe smirking. “Yeah, Mom it’s so good! I can’t believe I didn’t discover this sooner!” Chloe said cheerily. Cheryl looked between the two something seemed a little off, but she skipped over it. “That’s good honey! I’m glad you and Beca are enjoying it. I actually came to ask you if you wanted anything from the supermarket?” Chloe thought about it for a moment replying with “Just some popcorn and chocolate please?” Cheryl smiled “Sure thing hon, I’ll be back soon okay? You girls have fun!”

Cheryl closed the door, Beca and Chloe both let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding in. Chloe turned to Beca. “I guess we should talk?” she said warmly. Beca nodded replying “So you like me, and I like you?” Chloe nodded smirking and kissed Beca, leaving her breathless. Beca whispered “good talk” and captured Chloe’s lips again.

That night was certainly eventful and full of cuddles and kisses. This was the start of something amazing.


	2. That closet was kinda cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! When you start a fic, it's really easy to post so, enjoy this while you can!

Chapter 2

Monday, 14th February

**Becs: I can’t believe it’s Monday already! D: xx**

Chloe was just waking up when she got Beca’s text. Eyes foggy from sleep, she could just make out Beca’s name on her phone. She smiled and yawned, stretching her arms and cracking her back. She opens her thread with Beca and types a reply.

**Chlo: I know! But I’m excited for our date ;P xx**

Chloe had been anticipating her date with Beca. Beca planned the whole thing, which made Chloe feel a little guilty but Beca insisted. Chloe was extremely excited, especially for the ‘something’ Beca had made her, FOR her. Chloe could not be happier about the new formed relationship between her and the brunette. She still had her poem and she could not wait to give it to Beca.

**Becs: Me too babe ;) xx <3**

Beca had everything planned out. It was just a matter of time before the date clocked around, but there was one thing she had to get through: School. Beca still hadn’t told anyone, not even her best friend Stacie.

Beca hears a knock at her door. “Beca, are you awake?” Warren asked outside the door. “Yeah dad! I’m awake” Beca said, voice gravely. “Can I come in?” Warren asked. “Sure, not like I have a choice anyway” Warren laughed as he opened the door. “Hey bug, how’d you sleep?” Beca had a small smile on her face “Great! What brings you to this room on this fine morning” Beca says in the most sarcastic way possible. Warren rolls his eyes saying “I was just wondering if you had any plans for Valentine’s Day” Beca froze. She still hadn’t told her dad about Chloe yet. “ahh, yeah?... I mean wi-with ch-chloe?” She said shakily waiting for her dad’s reaction.

Warren’s eyes widened and then softened. “That’s great! What did you have planned?” Beca let out a breath of relief. Explaining her plans of her date with Chloe. “Also, dad, can I borrow your car? I don’t want to take Chloe out on Black Beauty just yet. Plus, I think it will be saf-’’ Beca was cut off by Warren “Of course! Anything for you bug, just remember treat her right okay? Like a princess” Beca smiled “I’ll treat her like a queen dad” Warren was proud of his daughter’s maturity. Warren left Beca’s room.

 

Beca could not get over the fact that she _literally_ just came out to her dad. Beca grabs her phone, about to text Stacie about her accomplishment, when she gets a text from Chloe.

**Chlo: Babe? ;)xx**

**Becs: Yeah? I mean is that okay? Xx**

**Chlo: Of course! It’s cute ;) xx**

**Becs: I am NOT cute Beale! I’m badass :( x**

**Chlo: A very cute badass ;) xx <3**

**Becs: Fine! But only your cute badass :) xx <3**

**Chlo: I would imagine so? Only mine ;) xx <3**

**Chlo: See you at school? :) xx**

**Becs: Yes, you will princess :) xx**

**Chlo: I’m really starting to like these pet names babe ;) xx**

**Becs: I’ll see you at school babe :) <3**

Beca closes her thread with Chloe opening Stacie’s thread and texting her.

**Badass: So, some shit went down over the course of three days….**

**Stace: You finally hooked up with Chloe?**

**Stace: JK JK, what happened?**

**Badass: ……**

**Stace: OMG YOU TOTALLY DID! You bitch! Why didn’t you tell me!!!**

**Badass: Because I was too busy y’know… Making out with Chlo?**

**Stace: OMG! OMG! FINALLY**

**Badass: Wdym finally?**

**Stace: The girls and I have been waiting for you two to finally get together!**

**Badass: WHAT NO WAY! I thought I was subtle… :(**

**Stace: Definitely not Becs**

**Badass: Anyway… I told my dad…**

**Stace: REALLY! Omg! Becs I’m so proud of you! Did he take it well?**

**Badass: Actually, he really took it quite well, I even get to borrow his car for the date I planned with Chloe today…**

**Stace: Wow, you know how to Hussle, Mitchell.**

**Badass: Well yeah? What are your plans for Valentine’s day?**

**Stace: I’m thinking about asking out Aubrey?**

**Badass: WHY?**

**Stace: Idk there’s just something about her…**

**Badass: You do you Stace, maybe it will loosen her up a bit? ;)**

**Stace: Hey! You don’t know her as well as I do :(**

**Badass: Fine! Just do something good I guess? I like seeing you happy XD**

**Stace: Well I’m going to school see you there?**

**Badass: Where else would I be?**

**Stace: True, Bye!**

**Badass: Bye Stace!**

Beca quickly grabs a Pop Tart from the kitchen cupboard, and leaves on Black Beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe arrives at school, chipper to start the day ahead and of course see her _girlfriend_. That would take some getting used to. Chloe enters the school and walks down the hall, passing jocks bullying helpless nerds. They seem to straighten up when Chloe stops in front of them. One of the boys gives the poor victim his math book back. “Everything okay here guys?” Chloe asked. The boys all answered in unison. “Yeah, Chloe” “Yep” “Of course!”

“Good” Chloe continues to her locker, getting her books for the day. When a guy known as Jesse Swanson, comes up to Chloe’s locker.

 

 

“Hey Chloe!” Jesse said confidently. Just as Chloe was about to reply she feels someone slip arms around her waist. Knowing it’s Beca, she relaxes in her arms, feeling Beca kiss her cheek, she turns and does the same. She turns back to Jesse, seeing him have a frown on his face, “so Jess, what’s up?” Chloe asked. Jesse’s expression softens into a light smile. “Nothing, just came to say ‘hey’ and when did this happen” Jesse gestures between Beca and Chloe “Saturday?” Beca said. Jesse just looks at her confused “Okay?... See you in fourth Chloe” Jesse struts away. Chloe turns in Beca’s arms. Beca had a goofy smile on her face, and Chloe leaned in, giving her a light kiss. “Hey” Chloe breathed out. “Hey” Beca said in the same tone. The bell rings, interrupting their moment. Beca gives her a kiss on the cheek, taking her free hand and walking to homeroom. At that moment, Beca thinks she hasn’t been this happy since she got Black Beauty – and that was a wonderful day.

 

* * *

 

 

The school bell rang, ending classes for the day. Beca walks out with Chloe, their fingers laced together. Chloe’s father was outside on the footpath, waiting to take her daughter home. Beca turns to Chloe, giving her a peck. “See you tonight, babe.” With that Beca leaves to the parking lot. Chloe walks to her dad, “You know there will be new rules, right?” Henry said to Chloe walking to the car, “Yes dad, I know” Chloe smiled at her understanding father, god, she was so lucky.

Meanwhile, Beca is walking to her bike. That’s when she sees it: The word “dyke” is keyed into the exhaust pipe. Beca was definitely shocked and furious. She knows exactly who did this, but she wasn’t going to lash out, no, she was going to go to her dad, be calm, cool and collected. _Just tell him what happened, he’ll understand Beca._ Beca hopped on her bike, feeling dread as she rode home to her father.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey bug!” Warren greeted his daughter, looking up only to see her face tear stained. Warren walked to her daughter embracing her and kissing her forehead. “Dad?” Beca said brokenly, “Shhh” Warren said, trying to comfort his daughter. “What happened?” Beca took her fathers arm, leading him out the house to the driveway and she showed him her bike, the word “dyke” had been keyed onto her bike. Warren snapped. He was furious and whoever did this to his daughter, would pay.

Warren was trying to keep cool for his daughter, who was full on crying. He had never seen Beca cry this much. “Who did this?” Warren asked sternly, “I think it was Jesse Sawnson. When he came to ask out Chloe today, I came and greeted her, and I don’t think he liked the fact that I got the girl” Beca sniffled chuckling a little. “Don’t worry bug, I’ll get it fixed. Please use my car till we get fixed, yeah?” Warren said, concerned for his daughter.

“No dad it’s ok, you need your car for work, I’ll just get a ride with Chloe” Beca said with a light smile. “Oh! Your date with Chloe! You should get ready Becs! You have a lady waiting for you” Warren said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Beca beams, wiping the tears off her face. “You’re right. I’m going to go shower dad, love you” Beca said grateful for her dad. “Always Bug” Warren said.

He had to make an important call anyway, to **officer Swanson.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see from this story down below! Thank you so far for the kudos! It keeps me writing. Love you guys! <3   
> P.s Do you like some of the twists? If that's what they are lol


	3. Cliche dates are to die for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Surprise! I figured i'd post an extra chapter today in case i couldn't because in Australia it's Easter! In half an hour actually so i better sleep! Enjoy!   
> P.s Please don't hate me i'm making this as American as possible!

Chapter 3

Monday, 14th February 6:30PM

Aubrey was getting ready for her date with Stacie, throwing clothes all around her room, trying to find the perfect outfit to impress Stacie. After all, she has had a crush on Stacie since forever. This was really important to Aubrey, since her own sexuality split her parents up, she wanted to prove to her abusive father that Stacie is a great person he’ll never get a chance to meet. That’s when she found it – her red dress she hasn’t worn since last year. The red dress was plaided at the bottom, with the top half hugging her curves perfectly.

“Perfect” Aubrey said to herself in front of her mirror. She takes notice of the scar on her left arm, sighing to herself she continues to get changed into her Black heeled boots – that cut off at her ankles – she does a quick touch of light make up, not over doing it because _I have some beauty to me,_ she thought to herself. Aubrey sat on her bed, coming in contact with the mirror again. She then notices her scar again. Aubrey’s mind wonders to that moment one year ago…

**Flashback-** Sunday, January 8th, 11:00PM, 2015

_Aubrey came back home from bowling with the girls. She was going to go back home with Stacie, but decided against it, since it was a school day tomorrow. That’s when she heard it, the scream of her mother and her shouting father. Aubrey bolted into her house where in the kitchen she found her mother, looking helpless while her father towered over. Aubrey had to think fast, so she took the time to distract her father. “HEY” Aubrey shouted. Her father looked at her, confused. She doesn’t know why she did what she did next. “Hey dad, guess what? I’M GAY!” Knowing this would set her dad off, she said it in confidence, to annoy him further. Aubrey was not expecting her own father, the one who pretty much raised her, to lunge at her. Aubrey turned herself, the impact of a combat knife meeting her left arm. When her dad pulled away, he had seemed to snap out of his trance, tears prickling at his eyes and dropping the combat knife in shock. That’s when Aubrey heard a loud ‘THWACK!’ and her dad dropped to the floor with a ‘THUD’. Her mother hit him with a frying pan, knocking him out cold._

_Minutes later, the police arrived, with an ambulance not too far behind, getting a call from the Posen’s next-door neighbours, the Hobart’s. Aubrey was lifted into the ambulance and was rushed to the hospital. All she can remember after that day, was her fathers trial and how he was charged for 20 years in prison._

**End of flashback**

Aubrey’s thoughts were interrupted by her mother. “AUBREY! STACIE’S HERE!” her mother shouted from across the house. “JUST A MINUTE!” Aubrey shouted back, wiping some tears that were threatening to fall. Aubrey got herself excited, bolting across the house, only to have her jaw drop at what her date was wearing.

_STACIE LOOKS REALLY FUCKING HOT!!!_ Aubrey’s brain was screaming at her. Meanwhile Stacie’s feet were planted, eyes widened at how stunning her long-term crush was. Sensing it wasn’t her place, Ms. Posen cleared her throat, “Have a wonderful time sweetheart! And Stacie can she please be back by 11?” Stacie and Aubrey both snapped out of their bubbles. “Thanks mom, please take care of yourself?” Ms. Posen nodded. “She’ll be back by 11, promise Miss Posen” Stacie said. Ms. Posen smiled warmly at her daughter and her date, “We better get going, we have a reservation to get to and we’ll only just make it!” Stacie said to Ms. Posen. She waved the girls off, once the door was closed, both Aubrey and Stacie said at the same time, “You look amazing!” They both laughed at how in sync they were together, “These are for you by the way,” Stacie handed the roses to her date, Aubrey smiled “Thank you, they’re beautiful. I’ll leave them out here and pick them up when I return tonight”

Stacie smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her to the car. “Get ready to be dazzled, Bree!” Stacie said excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca hopped out of her dad’s Toyota Camry, sunflowers in hand ready for her girlfriend. After the afternoon she had, with officer Swanson coming to her home with Jesse to apologise and pay for Black Beauty’s damages. She was glad that it was all over today, and not in a week where she would have probably been suspended by then. She knocked on the Beale’s door and was welcomed with Cheryl, “CHLOE BECA IS HERE!!” she shouted up the stairs. “COMING MOM!”

 

Beca was embraced by Cheryl, “Hey Mama Beale! Did you miss me that much? I was here yesterday” Beca chuckled. “Chloe told me what happened, are you okay?” Beca smiled at Cheryl, “Yeah, I’m alright. It’s unfortunate that I have to wait a week for Black Beauty but I’m fine” Beca said optimistically. Beca heard her date bolting down the stairs, in her boots. “Woah, babe be caref-’’ Beca was cut off by Chloe’s stunning appearance. She was wearing a navy-blue dress, with knee-high boots and a navy leather jacket. Showing her girlfriend off in all the right ways. “You look absolutely stunning, Chlo” Beca said walking up to her date giving her a peck to the lips and handing her the flowers. “Oh! Beca, you really shouldn’t have. How’d you know these were my favourites?” Chloe said, in awe of her girlfriend. “I’m very observant to your Pinterest Chlo” Beca said with a chuckle.

“I’ll see you girls later tonight, Beca you know the drill and I don’t want an officer coming to my door saying my daughter and her girlfriend have been booked for public indecency” Cheryl said warningly “MOM, just don’t we’ll be fine BYE!”

Chloe and Beca leave, Beca driving to their first destination. Beca and Chloe arrive at an old abandoned private park Beca had found a while ago. It was her headspace when she was feeling stressed from school or life in general. Candles lit up an area in the park under a tree. There was a picnic basket and in it was two plates of Beca’s mother’s special recipe, spaghetti. Beca’s mother passed it on to her before she died a few years ago.

“Oh my God. Beca this is so perfect” Beca pulls out a bottle of Coca-Cola, along with the two plates of spaghetti and some forks.

The pair starts eating, talking about whatever comes to mind. Before the two know it, Beca and Chloe are heavily making out under Beca’s special tree. Beca breaks the kiss slowly, so it cannot escalate because she still has one more destination in mind. “We can continue this later but right now I have one more place to go” Beca said to Chloe, who eyes were darkened with desire. “Oh, where?” Chloe asked. “It’s a surprise princess” Beca rolls her eyes and smiles. Looking adoringly at her girlfriend. “Let’s go” Beca grabs Chloe’s hand, picking up the packed-up picnic gear and throwing it into the boot.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at their final destination, a drive-in movie theatre. “Beca, you hate movies” Chloe said, frowning. “I know but I’m willing to put up with just one, for only you of course.” Beca said smiling. Beca honestly didn’t care, she would deny it if anyone asked her, but she was whipped. Straight up, if Chloe told her to kill, she’d gladly do it with a smile.

The movie playing on the huge projector screen, was about some college students in an Acapella group and how they face challenges to beat a stupid German group.

“They should have TOTALLY kissed!” Beca said at the part of the movie, when the group are in a tent together to sleep. “I KNOW, such BS” Chloe said turning to Beca. Let’s just say they skipped a lot of the movie, only seeing the end of the film, where the Acapella group beats the Germans.

“Still so predictable, like always” Beca said, rolling her eyes. “It was still good though,” Chloe said, smiling, seeing right through her girlfriend. “Yeah, whatever” Chloe turns Beca’s head with her two hands on either side of her head, leaning in capturing Beca’s soft and supple lips with her own. This kiss was slow and passionate, full of love and desire. The kiss broke with heavy breaths. Chloe checks the time, she had five minutes to get home and so did Beca. Beca knows what Chloe’s looking at, and starts the car, pulling out of the drive in and starts the drive home. Being left handed for Beca is a plus, because she gets to hold Chloe’s hand while driving back to her house.

 Beca walks Chloe to her door, “Beca I had such an amazing time tonight” Chloe said, full of sincerity. “I’m glad. Tell anyone how much of a closet romantic I am though, and you’ll be sorry” Beca smiles and kisses her girlfriend goodnight. She jumps in her dad’s car driving home.

“Hey Bug!” Warren greets his daughter. “How was the date!” He asked, intrigued. “It looked like it went pretty well. She lov-’’ Beca was cut off by her phone ringing. Her caller ID read ‘Stacie’. “Sorry dad it’s Stacie” Warren nods, standing there.

**Beca: “Hey Stacie, what’s up?”**

**Aubrey: “Be-Beca?**

Aubrey sniffled into Beca's ear. Beca was shocked, why would Aubrey call?

**Beca: Aubrey? What’s going on? Where’s Stacie?  
**

Aubrey wastes no time telling her where she is, and Beca has never rushed to a hospital this fast since 2012.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Beca repeated to herself. She jumps out of her dad’s car, bolting to the emergency room, and there sitting in handcuffs, with a police officer and one SWAT agent, was none other than Aubrey Posen’s dad, Trevor Posen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ahh the dark twists are definitely just starting... Sorry not sorry? Please don't hate me.  
> P.s Sorry i might be grammatically incorrect because its really late, Love you guys! <3


	4. Every move is watched closely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it for you guys who keep wanting more!

Chapter 4

Monday, 14th February – **The attack**

Stacie and Aubrey were walking in a park, nearby the restaurant they had ate at. Their fingers tangled in each-others, but they still fit like two pieces of the perfect puzzle.

“Stacie, this has been the best night of my entire life.” Aubrey said, stopping the two from their stroll and facing her. “Woah there, don’t jinx it” Stacie chuckled. Aubrey leaned in, her lips ghosting over Stacie’s. That is when Aubrey was struck down. By him. The man she feared most was fighting a very protective and angry Stacie. She swung a punch at him, hitting him in his nose and breaking it. That’s when Aubrey saw the knife. She was frozen. Stacie was stabbed in the stomach. As if their guardian angle was watching over them, a SWAT van and police car roll into the park, obviously looking for Trevor.

They all stopped Trevor. He fell to his knees on the ground, with his hands behind his head, he was apprehended right there in front of a bleeding Stacie, who was keeping her cut from bleeding. “Stacie, STACIE!” Aubrey was shivering with tears, holding Stacie’s hand. “Au-Aubrey, I-I-I lo-love y-you” Stacie whispered trying to stay awake “Stacie, I love you. Please, please don’t die. I love you, so, so, so, much” Stacie smiled, barely conscious. Stacie was then rushed to hospital, with Aubrey holding tightly on to her hand.

“Sorry Miss, you can’t go pass this point” the nurse said to a very broken Aubrey, in front of the operation room. With Stacie’s phone in hand, Aubrey heads to the waiting room. Calling Beca’s number, since her own phone was dead.

The next thing Aubrey did, was the only thing she thought she could do. Pray.  She clasped her hands together and got down on her knee’s. “Lord, I know I haven’t spoken to you in a while, and I’m sorry. Right now, I need you though more than ever,” Aubrey whispered into her hands “Lord, she owns my heart. If she were to die, I’d never learn to love again. Lord, I need her more than ever right now, and I need you. Please Lord, I need your love and strength to get me and her through this. I love her so much, please don’t take her a-away fr-from m-m-me” Aubrey started to sob again. She was desperate. Desperate for the love of her life to be okay. “Amen lord, please, lord hear my prayer” She finished sitting back into her seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday, 14th February, 11:30PM – **Present**

Beca called Chloe. She would be here in ten minutes but right now there was a very distressed Aubrey crying uncontrollably. _What would Chloe do?_ Beca thought to herself. She went over to Aubrey, taking the seat next to her and holding her in her arms. Aubrey relaxed into her, sobbing into her collar-bone, soaking Beca’s jumper through. Aubrey’s breath started to even out and she was out like a light.

Chloe, followed by the Conrad’s and Ms Posen rushed into the waiting room, Beca immediately hushing them. Ms Posen took her daughter into her arms, rocking her soothingly back and forth. Chloe went to Beca, holding her and Beca broke down crying so hard until couldn’t anymore. Beca explained to the Conrad’s what had happened, and about Aubrey’s abusive and psychopathic father. “He will be in a maximum facility, that is for sure. How did he escape so easily?” Stacie’s Father, Jerid asked Beca. Aubrey’s mother answered for her “Trevor used to be an escape artist for the circus, until he retired before he went to the marines” she said, quietly.

A doctor came out of the operation quarters door, “Stacie Conrad?” the doctor said. Jerid and Lucy stood at the sound of their daughter’s name. “Can I speak to you?” The doctor asked. “Yes, but here is fine since we’ll be telling these people anyway.” Lucy spoke up. Aubrey was wide awake at this point, waiting for the news on her girlfriend, - _How does girlfriend sound Aubrey? Will you be it?_ Aubrey played those words over in her head from dinner. “Yes, very well. Someone really must like you up there because, Stacie was stabbed but in an unusual spot. As you can see here,” The doctor pulled out a chart, everyone was paying attention attentively. “She was stabbed, but the knife hit a rib, which was broken but not too much, obviously she had to get multiple stitches and she lost a lot of blood, but your daughter and girlfriend?” The doctor looks at Aubrey, she nodded, Stacie’s parents smiling warmly at Aubrey understanding her pain.

“Well, she will recover just fine. You can see her now, but two people at a time, be careful not to crowd her, Room 115.” The doctor talked to Stacie’s parents about pain medication.

Aubrey and Lucy entered Stacie’s room. Stacie was, surprisingly, awake. She beamed so wide at Aubrey. Aubrey bolted to Stacie’s side, kissing her passionately. It was salty from tears but sweet. Soft but hard. Desperate but steady and composed. Lucy said something about leaving them alone and left.

“Stacie, never do that again! You should of ran!” Aubrey said worriedly, “And let anyone hurt MY girl? No. Fucking. Way. No one lays a finger on you when I’m around okay? I love you so much Aubrey and I want you to feel and know that” Aubrey started to tear up again. She kissed Stacie like it was the last time. “Jump up here,” Stacie said, patting a space beside her. “Hang on I’ll grab everyone else, if that’s okay?” Aubrey asked, cautiously. “Sure, send em’ in” Aubrey went into the hall. “She wants to see everyone now” Aubrey beamed. Feeling relieved Stacie was okay. Beca hopped up, rushing into the room and hugging Stacie, being careful not to hurt her. “Stacie, NEVER AGAIN YOU BITCH!” Beca chuckled, “I do not regret anything!” Stacie exclaimed happily. “You okay buttercup?” Jerid asked his daughter, “Yes pops, fine” Stacie said to her father. Chloe went and hugged her girlfriend’s best friend. “What are we going to do with you, Stace?” Chloe asked her, jokingly. “Nothing? I hope” Stacie chuckled. “We’ll leave you two alone, and don’t worry about classes you guys, we called the principle at Barden, you got the day off, well, today.” Lucy said, looking at the clock _12:30_ it read. “The doctor said she’ll be discharged tomorrow afternoon” Ms Posen spoke up, smiling.

“Okay we’re going now Stace, please be good?” Beca said to her friend with a wink. “oh, I will!” She shouted to her friend, who was walking out the door with everyone except Aubrey. “I love our friends,” Aubrey said smiling at her girlfriend, cuddling into her and the pair fell into a comfortable sleep together.

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesday, 16th February

Chloe woke up in Beca’s arms, staying at Beca’s house all night since, according to Warren, _well neither of you can get pregnant, so it’s fine._ Chloe laughed at that, when it was said, while Beca visibly cringed. Chloe checked the time _7:00AM_ her sports watch read. Chloe placed light kisses on Beca’s jaw, trying to wake her up. Beca hummed lightly, stirring from her sleep. Beca turned her head lightly, kissing Chloe lightly and sleepily. “Babe, it’s time to get up. We have school” Chloe said to her hazy love. “Five more minutes?” Beca asked drowsily. “No, up now!” Chloe straddled Beca, tickling her awake. “AH- AH- HAHAHA. STOP! ST-STOP! Plea-SE! I’M AWAKE! I’M AWAKE!” Beca shouted jumping up, throwing Chloe on her back, chuckling. Just as Beca was about to get her back Warren knocked and walked in, “Everything okay in here?” He said in question. “Sorry to wake you Warren! Beca wasn’t waking up so I tickled her awake!” Chloe chuckled. “Dad she’s crazy! That is so not a way to wake up!”

Beca puffed out, smiling. Warren just left Beca and Chloe “A good breakfast Beca! There’s no Pop Tarts!” Warren shouted walking to the kitchen. Warren took the initiative and started cooking breakfast for the two girls, while they got ready.

 

Since Stacie was still at home being taken care of by her mother and father, Aubrey walked to school alone. Being particularly aware of her surroundings, still fearing what’s out there, lurking in the bushes or around the corners.

She arrived at school, meeting her best friend and girlfriend. “Hey guys” Aubrey greeted Chloe and Beca. “Hey Bree!” Chloe hugged her friend tightly. “Hey Aubs” Beca said welcoming her. “How’s Stacie?” Beca asked. “She is fine, the pain medication is helping her” Aubrey said, “How are you, mentally?” Beca asked this with concern, knowing what Aubrey was going through. “Not okay, I keep thinking my dad or someone is going to pop up and try and hurt me, and I don’t have Stacie here to protect me this time. I’m scared, shitless” Aubrey vented. Chloe hugged her tightly. “Aubrey, your dad is locked away in a maximum facility in Texas, your safe here, you have me and Beca for now, we will protect you, promise.” Chloe said, looking at Beca. “I promise too” Beca said reassuringly.

What they didn’t know was who needed to be protected next, was actually someone both Beca and Aubrey cared deeply for, a special unexpecting redhead, who was definitely not prepared for Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be fucking Awesome btw just saying Beca's badass side is going to be very important next one! stay tuned! LOVE YOU GUYS!! <3


	5. Home, in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm leaving a warning for this chapter, it contains mentions of rape so just a heads up!

Chapter 5

Friday, 18th February

Beca and Chloe were walking together to a relatively new students house. Chicago Walp. Beca was anxious, when he had come up to them this morning, he only seem to pay attention to Chloe, but he did invite Beca, so that made her also, confused. “Hey, can you please be careful tonight? I don’t want you to…. Just be careful please?” Beca said worriedly to Chloe, who understood what her girlfriend was saying. “I will babe, I’m not going anywhere without you anyway… Whether it be the bathroom, or maybe the bedroom?” Chloe said mischievously, raising her eyebrow to Beca. Beca went beet red. Obviously quite flustered “You, are going to be the death of me, Beale” Beca said chuckling, kissing Chloe on the cheek.

They arrive at the newly sold house. Entering they see students everywhere. Aubrey didn’t want to go to a party without Stacie, so she went to Stacie’s. Chloe takes Beca by the hand, leading her to the backyard where all the concert band and choir students are. “Hey guys!” Chloe said excitedly to her and Beca’s friends. A mixture of ‘Hey Chloe’ and ‘Hey Beca’ come from the music students who were at this ‘new kid’ party. “Have you all been practising?” Beca asked her concert band. Yep. HER concert band, after being appointed like a ‘captain’ for the concert band, she gets to act like the boss, which Beca honestly, quite enjoyed.

“Yes. Like you always say, “Practice makes perfect”” Jerry the trombonist says to his captain. “Like always” Beca said winking at Chloe. “Hey babe, I’m going to go get us some drinks, just stay here and chat okay?” Chloe said, kissing Beca on the cheek going to do the required task. “How did one of our flute players, end up with our only tenor sax player?” Steph asked her fellow band mates. “I honestly don’t even know myself, all I know is that I am truly the luckiest girl alive.” Beca said honestly. Her band mates looked at her warmly, as if to say, ‘good for you’.

Beca heard someone scream from the upstairs bedroom, hearing come out of the window. “Is that… CHLOE!!” Beca sprinted into the house, finding the staircase and LEAPING up them trying to get to her girlfriend. In front of the door, was Tom. “Move Tom!” Beca scolded at Tom. “No, my buddy is finally getting some!” Beca punched Tom knocking him out, his body hit the floor like rock. Beca immediately kicked the door down.

  


* * *

  


**Chloe’s POV**

Chloe walked into the house, going to find some drinks for her and Beca. She was reaching for the punch bowl, when someone grabbed her wrist. It was Chicago. “Hey, was it Chloe?” Chicago asked. “Uh yeah… Chicago my hand?” Chloe asked, cautiously. “You’re coming with me hon” Chicago, with no hesitation, dragged Chloe by her wrist, taking advantage of her light weight. “Chicago, let go of me!” Chloe tried resisting but it was no use. She had an idea! Beca was outside, and the window to the bedroom was open.

 Chloe screamed as loud as she could, Chicago put his callused hand over Chloe’s mouth shutting her up from calling for help. Chicago started pulling Chloe’s pants down. Chloe tried so hard to resist, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. She really did not think this night would come to this. She heard outside of the door, someone drop to the ground. The door was then kicked down, like Jackie Chan had come to save her, only it wasn’t Jackie, it was Beca. “GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SICK, FUCKING BASTARD!!!” Beca screamed at Chicago, going ape shit on him, punching him in the face as hard as she physically could, swipe kicking him to the ground, and knocking him out. Beca immediately called the police.

**911: 911, what is your emergency?**

**Beca: I’d like to report an attempted rape on…**

Beca gave the operator the house address, going over to Chloe and sitting next to her. She was curled in a ball, like a hurt kitten, sobbing into her knees.

**911: we’ll be with you soon ma’am.**

**Beca: Thank you.**

Beca got off the phone. She held Chloe like she couldn’t hold her ever again. “I-I-I a-am s-so sorry, B-Beca” Chloe sobbed into her girlfriend’s chest. “Shh, shh... Don’t be sorry Chlo, it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t your fault” Beca whispered soothing words to her girlfriend calming her down.

The police arrived, taking Chicago and Tom in the squad car, while party goers watch them being taken away. “Ma’am, we’re done here you can go home now.” The officer said to Chloe, who had just explained her side of what happened. “Let me take you home, Chlo.” Chloe nodded, knowing she was safe with Beca. “Can we go to your house, please?” Chloe asked Beca. “Sure princess, anything for you.”

**Beca: Dad can you come and pick me and Chloe up?**

**Warren: Sure bug, what happened? Are you two okay?**

**Beca: I’ll explain later dad, just come please?**

**Warren: I’m already on my way**

**Beca: Thank you, love you dad**

**Warren: Love you too**

Beca hung up. Chloe kissed her girlfriend, snapping out of her dazed state. Beca was taken aback but she returned the searing kiss, putting her hands on Chloe’s hips. Their lips moved together as one, like gears turning in a new clock. Chloe broke the kiss, “Beca Mitchell I am so in love with you and I love you so much” Chloe whispered against Beca’s lips. “Chloe Beale, I love you so goddamn much, I don’t care who I have to kill as long your happy, I’d do it. I’m so in love with you” Beca whispered to Chloe, their foreheads touching.

 “Beca! I’m here let’s go bug!” Warren shouted from his car. Beca and Chloe jumped in, cuddling in the back seat. “You two okay?” Warren asked, taking them home. “Yeah dad, we’re good” Beca turned to Chloe who was smiling up at her, she had never felt more loved in her entire lifetime.

  


* * *

  


Warren got Beca alone while Chloe was getting ready for bed. “Beca, what happened?” Warren asked his daughter, very concerned. “Well, dad I just saved Chloe from being raped” Beca said quietly. “W-what?” Warren was shocked, “Is Chloe okay?” Warren asked. “Yeah, right now she’s fine but she wanted to come here tonight I guess to be with me” Beca said, “Just if anything, don’t tread eggshells around her. She is fine, and we shouldn’t treat her differently okay?” Beca asked. Warren nodded his head. “Ice-cream?” Beca nodded.

Beca went into her room Chloe was on her side of the bed – The left – Beca hopped in with her, Chloe instantly snuggling into her side. “Want to watch _Pretty Little Liars_?” Beca asked Chloe. “Yeah, sounds good babe.” Chloe said, “Beca I should of payed more attention to your warning, I didn’t mean to be so idiotic” Chloe said sadly. “Princess, I love you so much, please don’t blame yourself okay? I have a feeling this is only one of the few things we’ll have to go through. But no matter what, we’re going to go through it together. We still have each other. You have me, and as long as I’m here no one is going to touch you because I will take them down like a bull looking at red cloth, okay? I love you and that is not going to change” Beca said holding Chloe tighter, kissing her on the forehead. “Ice-cream and two spoons for two special girls” Warren said walking into Beca’s room, handing them the ice-cream. “Thanks Papa Mitch.” Chloe said appreciatively. “No problem Chlo” Warren said, “Night dad!” Beca said, Warren getting the hint “Night Bug. Night Chloe” “Goodnight Warren” Chloe said. With that Warren leaves, turning in for the night.

“Do you keep peppermint choc chip in the freezer all the time, just for me?” Chloe asked her girlfriend smugly, “Pshh, no, I like it too” Beca said, like a child who had done something, trying to cover it up from their parents. “Yeah, yeah, let’s watch the show already” Chloe said rolling her eyes, paying attention to the screen. Chloe loved this. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her poem and pausing the show on the laptop. “What’s this?” Beca asked, when it was placed in her hand. “Well, on Valentine’s day I was going to slip this into your locker, but you know, things changed” Chloe said looking up at Beca. Beca opened the piece of paper addressed to her. In it, it said.

**_I don't think you will  
Ever fully understand  
How you've touched my life   
And made me who I am.  
  
I don't think you could ever know  
Just how truly special you are,  
That even on the darkest nights  
You are my brightest star.  
  
You've allowed me to experience   
Something very hard to find,  
Unconditional love that exists  
In my body, soul, and mind.  
  
I don't think you could ever feel  
All the love I have to give,  
And I'm sure you'll never realize  
You've been my will to live.  
  
You are an amazing person,  
And without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life  
Completes and fulfils every part of me_ **

****

“Oh my god! Chloe, that is really sweet and good!” Beca said showering her girlfriend with kisses. “Thank you, babe.” Chloe said. “Oh! I have something for you too! I was actually going to give it to you on Monday but I kind of forgot about it” Beca chuckled, opening the music folder on – now Chloe’s - Memory stick, showing her a playlist of mixed Taylor Swift songs. “Beca, you really are a closet romantic” Chloe said cheekily. “And-’’ “If I tell anyone I will regret it, I know” Chloe said finishing off Beca’s sentence.

 

Beca and Chloe fell asleep, cuddled into each other. Chloe’s head on Beca’s chest, Beca’s heartbeats lulling Chloe into a deep sleep. They both knew where home was. In each other’s arms, safe and sound, feeling like no one could touch or harm them. A fight was coming, and they are fully prepared for what ever it is, because they know they have each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @Triggered_MoFo if you want to follow me!   
> Love you guys! <3


	6. The next step is Spicy Jalapenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy, if y'know what i mean ;)

Chapter 6

Saturday, 26th February

Chloe had to tell her parents, of course! She didn’t know that, it would mean her parents would tell her to go spend even MORE time with Beca. So that’s where she was, on a Saturday afternoon reading a book, while Beca mixed. They didn’t have to talk or anything to know what the other was thinking or wanting, they knew. Knew that light feeling in the room was love and appreciation for the silence. Warren was away for the weekend, for some professor’s workshop so, that left Beca and Chloe alone.

Their school week, both agree, was up and down. Bullying from a few people seemed to become a thing now, mostly from the jocks who were jealous of Beca being with the most beautiful girl in school but Beca expected that, so she tolerates it. It wasn’t until Chloe came over, for the third time that week, that Beca was mad. People were starting to mess with Chloe’s head because of the events of last Friday. Saying Chloe was ‘damaged’ and calling her a slut. Chloe came to Beca really upset one day during lunch, and that was how Beca had to stay home on Friday.

Beca got up from the couch, “You hungry Princess? Beca asked Chloe, smiling. “Yeah, what did you have in mind?” Chloe was intrigued, what would Beca cook for her. “I can make mustard chicken? Is that okay?” Beca asked her love who nodded. “Can I help?” Beca smiled, grabbing Chloe’s hand, pulling her into the kitchen. Beca retrieves some ingredients required for the dish she is making, while Chloe puts her and Beca’s favourite playlist on, a mix of Drake, Taylor Swift, Sam Smith and Ariana Grande songs. Beca starts the gas, putting a fry pan over the heat and putting butter in the pan. She starts cooking, while Chloe moves to clean all the dishes she uses. Moving around each other as if it was rehearsed. Chloe finished up, drying the washed dishes and putting them away.

Chloe comes up behind Beca, who was watching the sauce thicken up. She snakes her arms around Beca’s waist, swaying to _Stay With Me by Sam Smith_. “I love how domestic this is,” Beca said with a chuckle. “Me too” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear. She shivered under Chloe’s breath.

Beca turned off the stove, and Chloe started to kiss her neck, nipped up her jaw and back down to Beca’s collarbone, biting and sucking, leaving marks and bites on her neck. Beca hums at the sensation. Beca turns, connecting their lips. Chloe sighs into the kiss, moaning as Beca’s tongue licks into her mouth. Beca lifts Chloe up, placing her on the counter, getting a better angle to kiss her. Beca’s hands ride up Chloe’s shirt.

 Beca breaks the kiss but not straying away from Chloe, “Are you sure?” Beca whispered to Chloe, “Absolutely, I love you” Chloe said confidently. “You can stop me if we go too far, okay?” Chloe re-connected their lips. Beca lifted Chloe, placing her on the ground. They both bolt up the stairs, instantly finding each other again at the top. Beca guides them to her bedroom, taking Chloe’s shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

Chloe does the same, unbuttoning Beca’s plaid shirt and tearing it off her shoulders. Beca kisses down Chloe’s jaw, neck, shoulder and the swell of her breasts, leaving marks all the way down until she got to Chloe’s navel. She licks and sucks, while unbuttoning Chloe’s jeans, and pulling them down, leaving Chloe in her underwear. Chloe steps out of her jeans, then she pushes Beca on her back, yanking off her pants. Chloe makes it her job to cover every inch of Beca’s body, mesmerizing every bit of skin with her lips. Going up each of her thighs, over her stomach, finding the places that make Beca squirm and shiver. Chloe elicits a moan from Beca. Chloe unhooks Beca’s bra. Kissing and sucking on the swell of each breast. She then took Beca’s left nipple into her mouth, rolling it in between her lips and sucking letting it go with a loud pop. “Fuck Chlo” Beca moaned, Chloe humming as she gives the other nipple the same attention.

Finding something to grab on, Beca puts her hands on Chloe’s boobs, giving them a hard squeeze. “Shit, Beca” Chloe moaned loudly. Desperate to feel the skin underneath the lace, Beca pops off Chloe’s bra, throwing it off, and returned her hands to where they were. Chloe was screaming Beca’s name. Having enough of all the teasing, Beca pulls on Chloe’s panties, taking them off. Beca draws her cold fingers to Chloe’s warmth, feeling how wet she is. “Shit, your so wet Chlo” Beca moaned out. Chloe was moaning into Beca’s neck, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers run up her wet folds, and massaging her clit. Beca removes her fingers, flipping Chloe onto her back unexpectedly. Beca moves down, attaching her mouth to Chloe’s clit, sucking and rolling it. “Fu-FUCK. BECA!” Chloe screamed with pleasure. Beca licks up Chloe’s wetness. Chloe’s fingers tangled in Beca’s brunette locks, pulling tightly. Beca moaned into Chloe’s sex. Beca enters Chloe with two fingers, starting to thrust slowly. Chloe moans swear words like it’s Beca’s name. This turned Beca on. She started to go faster, her tongue overworking Chloe’s clit, as her fingers piston through Chloe, hard and fast. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK BECA! I’m gon-n-a” With that, Chloe came, hard, into Beca’s mouth. Beca lapped up the sweetness, her fingers slowing down. Beca pulls her fingers out slowly, Chloe moaning as she did. Beca sucks them clean in front of Chloe’s eyes. She pulls Beca into a searing kiss, tasting her on Beca’s mouth. Beca moaned into the kiss.

Knowing Beca was on the edge of her own climax, she hoisted Beca up to her mouth, fucking her with her tongue. “FUCK CHLOE. Oh- MY – FUCKI- FUCK!” Beca came with a loud moan. Grinding down on Chloe’s mouth. Beca gets off, climbing down and lazily kissing Chloe. Chloe snuggled into her side, “What about dinner Becs?” Chloe asked. “Mm later…” Beca said sleepily. Chloe’s eyelids fell heavy, falling into sleep with Beca.

 

* * *

 

 

Aubrey and Stacie were out, eating at an old school diner. “Is Chloe okay?” Stacie asked, hearing about Chloe’s ‘incident’. “She says she got a few nightmares here and there after it happened, but she doesn’t get them now that she’s spending more time with Beca.” Aubrey said, picking at her fries. “Oh, Chloe’s parents are smart” Stacie said, “Why?” Aubrey was curious. “Well, since Beca is the one Chloe feels safest around, her parents would have thought it to be best for her to stay with Beca, so, then Chloe feels calm.

Then, there is no stress on Chloe’s mind, and no stress to cause nightmares” Stacie said quite intelligently. Aubrey was gobsmacked. “God, I’m so lucky to have the smartest girl in town as my girlfriend” Aubrey said smiling, “Oh please, you’re a LOT smarter then me” Stacie chuckled. Aubrey blushed, hiding her face in her drink. “I love you, like a lot” Stacie said to her girlfriend who was being too cute. “Oh, that’s weird, I love you even more” Aubrey smiled. “Impossible!” Stacie mock smacked the table. Aubrey laughed hysterically at her girlfriend. “And that is why I love you the most, because you make my heart sink to my toes, and you make me laugh like _James Veitch_ does _._ ” Stacie grinned, not even covering the tinge of red to her cheeks. “Okay, I surrender!” Aubrey chuckled at her girlfriend’s weakness to her charm. “Still Stace, we all know who is graduating with the higher GPA” Aubrey said, “Yeah, you!” Stacie smiled, smugly. “No Stacie, you will be. Plus, you work harder anyway so it would make sense.” Aubrey praised her girlfriend. “I guess we have to wait then” Stacie said, “I guess so.”

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday, 26th February, 9:00PM

Beca woke up with Chloe on her chest. Dinner. She was starving, so, she chose to wake up Chloe by tickling her, learning she was, in fact, very ticklish. She was careful, lightly lifting Chloe to go and get a shirt. She slipped on a hoodie and some boxers, and went back to Chloe, whispering for her to wake up. “Nooo, more cuddles” Chloe frowned in her sleepy state, eyes still closed. “Come on, I’m hungry” Beca said, straddling Chloe. “Remember that time you woke me up abruptly?” Beca asked, mischievously, “Beca, what are y- NO BECA NO!” Chloe started laughing hysterically, squirming under Beca. Beca fell off Chloe, on the other side of the bed, laughing at how funny Chloe’s reaction was. “You’re mean” Chloe said, now wide awake, putting on Beca’s plaid shirt with some underwear. “You look hot in my clothes, babe” Beca said resting her forehead on Chloe’s. “And… Happy two weeks, I love you” Beca pecked Chloe on the lips, then on the nose. “I love you too. Now FOOD!” Chloe cheered running down the stairs, to go heat up the food. “Come on, Slowpoke!” Chloe shouted up the stairs. Beca smiled to herself, “Coming!” She shouted back, “You already did, babe!” Chloe could hear Beca coming down the stairs, laughing. “That, was a good one, Princess” Beca said, retrieving the chilled water bottles.

Beca and Chloe sat beside each other, Beca’s right hand holding Chloe’s left, brushing her thumb over Chloe’s thumb. “You know, we fit perfect together” Chloe said to Beca, “Yeah, everything with us just seems, like, it’s truly meant to be, which is so freaking awesome” Beca said enthusiastically. “And I have a feeling, I don’t want to jinx it, that, we’re going to be like this forever but eventually with a dog and children” Beca said, quietly. “Really? You want to have children?” Chloe asked, “Yeah, I do not with just anyone though, I want them with you” Beca said, smiling at her girlfriend. “I want that too, also with you” Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. “We’ll get there Princess, I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was detailed enough? ;))   
> LOVE YOU GUYS<3


	7. It takes a broken heart to heal another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so i got a little lazy but twitter and bechloe is a good mix for getting lost in tweets so... its here!

Chapter 7

Sunday, 27th February, 2:00AM

“CRASH!” Beca woke up abruptly, hearing smashing glass outside. _That wasn’t outside,_ Beca thought to herself. _Shit, Chloe is here._ Beca was looking at Chloe on her chest. She was sound asleep. “Chloe, baby, wake up” Beca whispered to Chloe, who started to stir. Beca heard footsteps from down stairs but she was observant there was no sign of a gun, as far as she could hear. “Babe, what’s going on?” Chloe whispered, now awake seeing how alarmed Beca was. “Chlo, I need you to call 911, okay sweetie?” Beca whispered to her girlfriend, “Baby, what’s happening - you’re not going down there, are you?” Chloe’s eyes widen. “No, no. You can’t” Chloe whispered, “Chloe, call 911” Beca said, crouching and pulling out a metal case from under her bed. “Woah, I didn’t know you had a gun” Chloe was shocked but also kind of turned on, “That’s hot, babe” Chloe whispered forgetting about their current situation.

**“** Thanks baby, please stay in here and hide, and DO NOT come out until I say, or the cops are here, okay? I love you so much” Beca whispered to Chloe, kissing her on the cheek, “I love you too, Beca, please be careful? Oh! And wear fuzzy socks, so he or she can’t hear you” Chloe said kissing Beca. “Smart girl” Beca put fuzzy socks on and left the room. Tip toeing down the stairs gun in hand. She see’s the intruder. It’s a tall man, wearing all black with no weapon. _What an idiot_ Beca thought, as she could see the man taking whatever he likes.

Beca sneaks up behind the man and shoots him in the leg. He collapses to the ground with a heavy thud and grunt. “Urghh, fuck” A British accent is heard, “Who are you?” Beca asked the man, pointing the gun at him so he doesn’t move. “Don’t you recognise me, Becky?” The man said, taking the mask off. “Luke? WHY? You still can’t be that upset! What the fuck dude, I should be mad at you!” Beca shouted at him. Chloe came downstairs, “Beca, baby, are you okay?” Chloe asked, flicking the light on. “Princess, please go back upstairs” Beca said not taking her eyes off Luke. “No, I don’t believe we’ve met. You must be the girl Becky left me for, am I correct?” Luke asked, “Yep, you are and glad I did” An officer knocks on the door. “Hello officer” Chloe says, letting Officer Swanson in. “Ah, Luke Baldwin, what a surprise.”

Officer Swanson cuffs him and throws him in his car. “Sorry ladies, well, as you know of course Beca, Luke is quite the delinquent.” Beca thanks the officer “Oh, and officers every hour will do a drive by, checking up on you, since your window is very broken.” Officer Swanson points at the smashed glass. “Bye, Officer Swanson” Chloe dismissed him. “Okay, you need to tell me everything about Luke” Chloe demanded, “Okay. Well, it was when I realised my feelings for you when it all happened. So, I broke things off with Luke, and we didn’t really leave things great. He wasn’t that nice of a guy anyway, I was mainly his arm candy and he was just, fucked up. He was doing terrible things to people for no reason, and he was a drug addict, still is. Our relationship was so toxic and so not great for me, I don’t know why I stayed”

 

Beca explained with some tears in her eyes, “Did he- Did he do anything to y-you?” Chloe asked quietly. “Yeah, like I said, I don’t know why I stayed” Beca said “I should have done something” Chloe said quietly, “How would you have known Chlo? You couldn’t have done anything” Beca said reassuringly. “No, I could have. Beca, one day when you came to my house, I saw the massive bruise on your stomach by accident. I didn’t want you thinking I’m a perve, so I didn’t question it” Chloe sobbed, “Chlo, Baby, it’s not your fault okay? I love you so, so much and nothing will change that. Okay?” Beca held Chloe close to her, kissing her hard and so passionately. “I love you, more than anything” Beca whispered to Chloe, “I do too, Beca, I love you so much.” Chloe whispered. They were interrupted by Beca’s cell. “It’s dad” Beca said picking up the phone.

**Warren: Beca? Are you and Chloe okay? Should I come home?**

**Beca: Woah, dad calm down we’re fine, me and Chloe are fine.**

**Warren: Beca, I’m coming home**

**Beca: No dad, it’s fine, we’re safe**

**Warren: You’re absolutely sure?**

**Chloe: Your daughter is a badass Papa Mitch, we’re fine and safe**

Chloe had snatched the phone from Beca, putting it on speaker phone.

**Warren: Hey Chloe! Are you good then?**

**Chloe: Yes! You need to get back to sleep, Papa Mitch, you have a whole three hours to sit through today.**

**Warren: Well, I’ll go, goodnight Beca and Chloe! I Love you guys, okay?**

**Beca and Chloe: Love you, bye!**

Beca hung up, “So you think I’m hot with a gun, and badass?” Beca asked, an eyebrow raised. “Pft, no” Chloe said, looking away from Beca. “Who am I kidding, I need you now” Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand pulling her upstairs. They didn’t get to sleep until at least 3:30 in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday, 28th February

Emily walked into school, with her head down and clutching onto her backpack. _New schools suck ass,_ she thought to herself. She walks to her locker and opens it, throwing her stuff in. Someone taps her on the shoulder. Emily turns around, only to find the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She had hazel eyes and jet-black, long curly hair.

Her jaw was perfectly crisp, and she looks like a fucking badass. “Holy fuck” Emily said under her breath. “Hey, I’m Julia” Julia said, holding out her hand. “Junk. Emily Junk” Emily shakes Julia’s hand, already feeling it spark under her touch. “I know your new and everything here, but I just really wanted to know if I could take you out sometime” Julia asked shyly, swinging her hands back and forth. “Ah, sure, sorry no one has asked me out in like a long time so… Anyway! Here’s my number” Emily said, punching her number in and sending a text to herself. “I got to get to class so, call me” Emily strolled away. _What the fuck, just happened?_ She thought to herself.

_Finally, Music, YES!_ Emily was excited, Music was her favourite class, one of the things she understood best. “Hey, you’re that new kid who got asked out by Julia. That’s fucking impressive dude” A smaller brunette comes up to Emily, with a bubbly redhead, a stuck up looking blonde and a tall brunette with the longest legs she’s seen. “Ah, yeah? Why is that impressive?” Emily asked, “Oh, I heard she had a pretty bad break up with her last girlfriend. She hasn’t dated since then because she’s afraid to get heart-broken, but she must really like you to take a risk” The one with the legs said, “Oh! By the way, I’m Chloe, this is my girlfriend, Beca” Beca gives a mini salute. “And I’m Aubrey, this is my girlfriend Stacie” Stacie gives a wave. “Oh, I’m Emily. I moved here from a catholic school because I got bullied and criticised for being gay, you know more than a public school would” Emily said, “Ouch, that sucks dude. Well don’t worry, you’ve got us, we’ll be your friends. Well, since we know you probably don’t have any friends yet” Beca said with open arms, “Thank you, that actually means a lot” Emily said.

“You going to join choir or band?” Chloe asked Emily, “I’m thinking about choir, I really love to sing” Emily said, with a gleam in her eye. “That’s great! Class is about to start so we better get our seats” Aubrey said, smiling at her. “Mind if I sit next to you Stacie?” Stacie smirked, “Sure, my fellow leggy friend” Emily sat down, _this might not be so bad, already got friends and a date so far, so good._ Emily thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Emily got home from school and, a text from Julia.

**Julia: Hey legs :)**

**Emily: Hey x :)**

**Julia: Wud?**

**Emily: Nm, kind of bored, I just got home and well, I have no homework :( x**

**Julia: Want to hang out? :P**

**Emily: Sure! Where? :) x**

**Julia: There’s this park near school, if you want to meet there? :)**

**Emily: I’ll be there in 10? :) x**

**Julia: See you there ;) x**

Emily closed her phone, _damn, this is like the best day I’ve had in a long time_. Emily leaves a note for her mom and leaves for the park.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Emily” Julia greets her, as Emily take a seat next to her “So Julia, I actually heard about your last break up and how it was pretty rough. I’m sorry” Emily turns to Julia with sincerity in her eyes. “Yeah. Thank you, it means a lot?” Julia smiles appreciatively at her, “So Em, how’d you end up at Barden?” Julia asks. “Well, I went to a catholic school before this one and the bullying got too much so, I left” Emily said, remembering back to those moments. “Woah, what could people possibly bully you for? You’re smart and beautiful!” Julia said, “Actually, for my sexuality. It was when I came out as gay, everyone seemed to turn on me” Emily said, “I’ll tell you it sometime, when I feel secure enough to tell someone, point is I’m here and ev-’’ Emily gets cut off by Julia’s lips on her own. Julia pulls back “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-’’ Emily kisses her passionately, lips moving together like clockwork. The kiss breaks, “That, was, amazing” Emily puffs out smiling. “Yeah. It really was” Julia goes to kiss her again, only to be interrupted by blurring sirens. “Woah, that’s like, a lot of police cars” Emily said, not knowing who they were for, “I’m sure we’ll hear about it later” Julia said, with a sad smile. Emily goes back in, kissing Julia while sirens blare in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i did just introduce emily into the story! Love you guys! <3


	8. Setting pieces into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, its kind of been six days! sorry had a tiny writers block but I wrote down ideas so, hopefully it doesn't happen again.

Chapter 8

Friday 3rd March

“You know, all this crime recently in town, it doesn’t feel normal” Beca said to Chloe. They were at Chloe’s house, eating sandwiches and enjoying each other’s company while talking about what comes to mind, in this case, it was about the crime in the town skyrocketing. “Baby, there is crime everywhere. We’re fine” Chloe said, “Is it all good that two people found a fucking dead body, in the middle of the god damn woods!” Beca said, fear coming off as anger. “Baby, don’t lie to me. You’re scared. I know you are but I’m not sure what about” Chloe puts down her plate on the coffee table, sitting sideways on the couch and laying Beca’s head on her lap. She starts stroking through the brunette’s locks, calming her down. “Chlo, there could be a murderer out there, and I’m just worried for our safety and most importantly, yours. I love you and if anything were to happen to you, I’d deeply regret it for the rest of my life” Beca took deep breaths. “I know, I know. Please, our cops are good and they’re going to catch the guy. Just I need you right now, for support” Chloe soothingly massages Beca’s scalp. “I’m really sorry about your uncle Chlo” Beca said apologetically, “I know Baby” Chloe kisses Beca’s forehead lightly, lips lingering the to give her another, and another, and another. Beca hums, enjoying the feeling of Chloe’s lips on her forehead. Chloe kisses down to Beca’s lips. Kissing her deeply with love and sweetness. Beca sits up, straddling Chloe’s thighs, making out with her, tongue and all. Beca kisses down Chloe’s jaw, making Chloe shiver at the sensation. Beca moves down to her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking on it. Chloe lets out a moan at how good it feels. Beca leaves a mark on Chloe’s neck, as if to mark Chloe as hers.

“When will your parents be home again?” Beca asked. “5:00, we got time” Chloe winks at Beca. Beca gets off Chloe, holding her hand out to her. “Come on, we only got an hour and fifteen minutes” Beca grabbed Chloe by the hand. They go upstairs, instantly stripping off each other’s clothes. Beca bends Chloe over on her bed, kissing up her spine and making her shiver. She grabs Chloe’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze. “Oh, fuck baby” Chloe moaned out, “Does that feel good?” Chloe nodded. Beca gave her a slap on the ass and Chloe moaned “Use your words, babe” Beca demanded. Chloe was so turned on by Beca being her dominant. “Yes, I fucking love it when you slap and squeeze my ass baby” Chloe purred. Beca squeezed and slapped, turning Chloe more on. Beca inches up Chloe’s stomach with her hands, reaching Chloe’s tits and rolling both her nipples between her fingers. “Arh- f- fuck” Chloe moaned. “Are you wet for me, baby?” Beca huskily purred into Chloe’s ear. “So fucking wet, babe” Chloe moaned, “What do you want me to do to you baby” Beca asked. “In my drawer” Chloe looked back, winking at her. Beca opened the drawer, only to find a strap-on. “You are a naughty girl, aren’t you” Beca says as she puts it on. “Mm, maybe you need to punish me” Chloe said. “And I better be quick cause I only have 50 minutes” Beca said, climbing back on to the bed and giving a smack to Chloe’s ass. “Ourh, fuck” Chloe said in pleasure. “Now, what do you want me to do to you” Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear. “I want you to fuck me, fast and hard” Chloe purred.

 Beca runs her fingers through Chloe’s folds, then she brings them to her lips and licks them clean. “Mmm” Beca enjoys the sweet nectar of Chloe. “You taste so good baby” Beca positions herself and slides into Chloe slowly. Chloe moans Beca’s name as she begins to thrust. “Faster baby” Chloe grunts out. Beca goes faster, “Harder, HARDER BABY” Chloe screams, and Beca pounds her, hard. “F-fuck, right there baby, RIGHT THERE OH FUCK Y-YES” Chloe moans and Beca grunts, using all her strength to pound her. Chloe lets go with a loud scream and Beca slows down, going at a steady pace and letting Chloe come down from her high.

                                                                                    -

“That was definitely the best I’ve ever had” Chloe whispered looking up at Beca while she plays with her fingers. Chloe had her head on Beca’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “Same, and I don’t want that to change” Beca said, kissing Chloe’s forehead. “Can we sleep?” Chloe asked, but Beca was already out cold, sleeping like a baby. Chloe relaxed on Beca’s chest, falling heavily into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday, 4th March

**Stace** **❤** **: Date tonight?** **❤**

**Bree** **❤** **: Yeah, I’m just finishing some homework** **❤** **xx**

**Stace** **❤** **: Pick you up at 7?** **❤**

**Bree** **❤** **: Yeah, see you then :) Love you** **❤**

**Stace** **❤** **: Love you too** **❤**

Stacie got herself ready for her date with Aubrey. “Stacie, I need to talk to you” Lucy said to her daughter. “What’s up mom?” Stacie asked, freezing in place, and turning to her mother. “Actually, first, where are you going?” Lucy asked, “On a date, with Bree? Mom what’s going on?” Stacie was confused. “Nothing, have a great time. It can wait anyway” Lucy walked away, leaving a very confused Stacie to leave for her date.

“Hey!” Aubrey greeted her girlfriend with a warm smile and a kiss.  “Hey” Stacie smiled, but not as warmly. Aubrey noticed, her face falling a little. “Stacie, are you okay?” Stacie nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Should we go in?” Stacie put her arm out for Aubrey. She latches on, walking beside her girlfriend, still concerned what was going through her mind. Aubrey and Stacie sat in a booth at the restaurant they had picked. A waiter came to take orders for drinks “Hey girls, can I take down some drinks?” The boy asked, winking at Stacie, Aubrey noticed. “Yeah, I’ll have a coke and my girlfriend will have a sprite” Aubrey said to the waiter, who frowned. “Righteo, be right back” The waiter turned and left. “Wow, you get jealous too easily. It’s really hot babe” Stacie winked at her girlfriend, and Aubrey smiled. “Well, what can I say, my girlfriend is hot as fuck and smart as fuck” Aubrey kissed her girlfriend passionately. Someone cleared their throat and they broke the kiss. “Uh yeah, a coke for you and a sprite” The waiter slipped Stacie a piece of paper, which read.

_If you want someone who can give you what you want, call me xxx-xxx-xxx-xx_. “Hey!” Stacie shouted to the waiter. He turned, and Stacie screwed up the paper. She turned to Aubrey and bought her in for a searing kiss. When they broke apart, the waiter was still there. “If you didn’t get the god damn hint, I’m taken and I’m the luckiest human alive already. So, I don’t need you, and you’re not my type anyway” Stacie scolded him, he cowered and walked away.

                                                                                     -

“What’s on your mind Stacie?” Aubrey asked because Stacie was picking at her spaghetti. _She never picks at spaghetti, it’s her favourite._ “My mom said she needed to tell me something, and I can’t help feeling that it’s a dreadful thing. By the tone of her voice it really didn’t sound good.” Stacie said, staring at the twirling of her fork. “Hey,” Aubrey took hold of Stacie’s hand, “Everything is going to be okay, no matter if it’s something with your mom or not. You have me and I will always be here for you because I love you.” Aubrey says, comforting her. “You promise?” Stacie sniffed, looking up. “Of course, I promise” Aubrey squeezed Stacie’s hand, brushing her thumb over her knuckles. “We’re going to be okay, I promise”

 

* * *

 

 

“Heyyy, mom.” Emily says, walking in with Julia, not expecting Katherine to be home. “Hey Em, who’s this?” Katherine asked, “Uh, mom this is my uh, girlfriend. Julia” Julia smiles and holds out her hand, which Katherine shakes. “Hey, can I speak to Julia alone for a second, Em?” Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow. “Uh yeah, if that’s cool with you of course” Emily turns to Julia mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’ to her. Julia looked at Emily with knowing eyes. “Yeah, of course Mrs. Junk. Let’s chat” Julia and Katherine go into the living room, leaving Emily into the kitchen.

                                                                                     -

Julia walks back in, nodding when Emily shoots her a look. “Are you staying for dinner, Julia?” Katherine asked, “Sure, Mrs. Junk” Julia says with a smile. “Please, you can call me Kathy” Katherine proceeds to making dinner. Emily takes Julia to the side for a minute. “What did she say to you?” Emily shout-whispered, “I’ll tell you later. It’s nothing bad I promise” Julia takes Emily’s hand and drags her to go help with dinner. “Emily, can you help me with dinner while Julia can you set the table? The cutlery is in that draw there” Katherine points to a draw. “Sure” Julia goes to set the table. Emily turns to her mom who was peeling potatoes. “Yes, you can keep the door closed. You’ve got a nice girl Emily, you better keep her, or I might beat you up myself” Katherine chuckles. “I will mom, don’t worry” Emily helps her mom peel potatoes. _This is going to be such a great year,_ she smiled to herself. Julia was setting the table when she thought, _I am so going to marry her one day, I just know it._ She chuckled to herself, only feeling the positive vibe of her girlfriend’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup more spicy, let me know if you want other spicy scenes with the other couples ;)  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!! <3


	9. Smoked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is like my longest chapter yet i think! Enjoy! ;)  
> P.s A VERY special thank you to user, CristinRobin! Thank you for helping me by leaving a review for   
> me, of what to improve on! ❤❤

Chapter 9

Saturday, 4th March – After Stacie and Aubrey’s date

“Hey mom, dad, are you awake?” Stacie called through the house.

 “Yeah sweetie, I am” Stacie heard her mom in the living room.

“Oh, hey mom” Stacie smiled,

“Hey Stace, can I talk to you?” Lucy’s tone was filled with dread. Stacie did not feel great about this.

“Yeah mom, is this what you were going to tell me before?” Stacie asked.

 “Yeah sweetie, sit down” Stacie saw tears well up in her mother’s greyish eyes. “So, I um,” Lucy chocked a little, struggling to form a sentence. “I-I-I h-have cancer” Lucy stared Stacie down with a blank expression on her face. Stacie’s world shattered right then and there.

“N-no how? What no mom, no, no, no” Stacie broke down sobbing.

 “It’s lung cancer, and I have no chance of survival. I’m sorry sweetheart” Lucy cried with her daughter.

“No, I’m not ready, y-you can’t die yet I need you” Stacie sobbed in her mother’s arms. “Mom, c-call Aubrey I’m having a p-panic attack” Stacie started hyperventilating. Her mom got her a paper bag. “MOM I NEED AUBREY” she screamed in Agony.

Aubrey was over in no time to spare, still in her pj’s with her robe on. She barged into the house, and there she saw was Stacie. On the floor, breathing into a paper bag. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Aubrey sprinted to her girlfriend’s side, taking her and holding her in her arms. “Shh Stacie I’m here, always here. Shh” Aubrey whispered soothing words to her girlfriend.

“Au-brey sh-she can’t die, not yet” Stacie cried, calming down from Aubrey’s touch.

Stacie fell asleep in Aubrey’s arms from the exhaustion of crying.

“You have no idea how much my daughter loves you” Lucy let out a breathy chuckle. Lucy sat on the floor next to Aubrey.

“I think I have a good idea,” Aubrey kissed Stacie’s forehead. “Lung cancer. That really sucks, I’m sorry Lucy, does Jerid know?” Aubrey asked while stroking her fingers soothingly through Stacie’s hair.

“He does, and he had a very similar reaction to Stacie. I see so much of him in her.” Lucy looked at her daughter’s tear stained face.

“Lucy, can I ask a question?” Aubrey asked.

“Shoot” Lucy said.

“Are you scared?” Aubrey’s voice shook.

“Of the cancer? Yes, very. I honestly didn’t think I would only live to 49, and I’m so scared because I don’t know what’s on the other side,” Lucy sniffled, “But I’m not scared of what will happen to my family when I die. Sure, there will be lots of people grieving but, they’ll eventually accept it and move on. I’m also not worried about how Jerid and Stacie will cope because I have Stacie to take care of her dad and most importantly, you to take care of Stacie. Can you promise me you will?” Lucy pleaded to Aubrey.

“Of course. I swear on my life. I love Stacie so much and I will protect her and take care of her. I love her.” Aubrey lifted herself off the floor, careful not to awake Stacie. Aubrey then squats down, using Stacie’s fetal position to her advantage and picking her up bridal style. “Good night, Lucy. See you in the morning?” Lucy nodded, and Aubrey took Stacie upstairs.

Once Aubrey was close enough to the bed, she sat Stacie against the headboard and went to retrieve Stacie some clothes to sleep in. She found a shirt and some night shorts for Stacie and went to undress her. Once she was changed and tucked in, Aubrey turned out the room lights and went to snuggle up with Stacie. Aubrey slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around Stacie’s waist. She placed a kiss on her shoulder and mumbling an ‘I love you’ into it. Aubrey dozed off, holding her girlfriend tightly, making sure she was safe.

Wednesday, March 8th 12:30 PM

Beca was sitting in her music class with Chloe sitting to the right of her on the table they shared. Beca was holding Chloe’s hand, stroking her knuckles with her thumb, while also, writing today’s work in her music book. Beca was content and calm. So, when the announcement ‘The Barden Knight is in the east corridor, with a lance. This is not a drill’ came over the P.A system, that demeanour changed rather quickly. She ducked down and crawled with Chloe by her side to a huge electric piano case.

“We can hide in here,” Beca motioned for Chloe to go first, and she fit snuggly into the case. Beca went second, squishing in with Chloe and shutting the lid. “Shh, I’ve got you Chlo, just don’t speak or move ‘k?”

Chloe heard screams and gunshots. “I love you so, so much” Chloe said in barely a whisper.

“I love you too” Beca pressed her lips against Chloe’s neck, and they both held each other tightly.

                                                        

* * *

 

 

Emily and Julia were both hiding in the huge base drum case next to Beca and Chloe. Julia was on her side, legs to her chest with Emily’s feet in her face so they could fit with each other. She looked down, so she could see Emily and mouthed an ‘I love you’. Emily understood and mouthed it back to her. Emily started to tear up as she heard screams. She didn’t want to die. No one did.

 

* * *

 

 

Stacie and Aubrey were hiding behind the stacks and stacks of chairs in the practical music room. The stacks covered them up well, and they were crossed legged on chairs facing each other, both scared shitless.

 Stacie kissed Aubrey softly, “I love you” She said extremely quietly.

“I love you too” Aubrey used the same tone.

 

* * *

 

 

When they heard the announcement ‘The Barden Knight has been killed by the lions’, everyone breathed in relief and gratitude. Everyone was sent home early to calm down and relax because no one needed the stress of school work right now.

From what Stacie heard, there was 5 injured and 2 confirmed deaths. She didn’t know either of them since the sophomore’s and freshmen were on that side of the school normally.

Aubrey had her head on Stacie’s chest. The were both alone because Stacie’s parents had yet to return from work since it was only 1:15 PM.

“Hey, you know what today made me realise?” Stacie asked, head turning down to the girl on her chest.

“To be grateful of the things you have and not take anything for granted?” Aubrey responded with the obvious answer.

“Well, that, and that I still haven’t got a chance to fuck you yet” Stacie said the last part with a husky voice and a wink.

“Well, maybe we can change that” Aubrey whispered

She starts to kiss Stacie softly. Aubrey begins to push herself off Stacie’s chest without breaking the kiss. She straddles her, placing her hands on either side of Stacie’s cheeks to deepen the kiss. Stacie sighs through her nose from the comfort of Aubrey’s lips on her own. Aubrey swipes her tongue along Stacie’s bottom lip, asking for access, which was granted immediately. Aubrey’s tongue dances with Stacie’s, each moving around each other. Aubrey moaned when Stacie hit a spot in her mouth.

Aubrey moves her hands down Stacie’s arms and to her abs, where she slides her hands under her shirt, to feel the muscled skin there.

“Mm, take it off” Stacie playfully bit Aubrey’s ear while she said this, drawing a moan out of her. Aubrey does as instructed and pulls Stacie’s shirt over her head, tossing the shirt onto the floor and returning her lips to Stacie’s, before nipping down her jaw and neck to her pulse point. Aubrey sucks, Stacie moans. Aubrey bites, Stacie hums. Aubrey licks, Stacie jerks up into Aubrey, causing the blonde to moan. Stacie’s hands inch up Aubrey’s shirt up to her shoulders and come back down, with her nails clawing Aubrey’s back. When Stacie reaches the hem of Aubrey’s shirt, she slides it up over her head, throwing it to where the other shirt is.

“You’re so beautiful” Aubrey whispered, scratching her nails over Stacie’s abs which makes her hiss.

Aubrey moves herself down, so her mouth is hovering over Stacie’s scar. She places feather light kisses, starting from the scar and then down to her naval. Stacie shivers and spasms at the ticklish parts of her body.

“I need to get these off you, right now” Stacie snapped the elastic of Aubrey’s sweats.

“Patience m’lady” Aubrey chuckles and moves herself, so Stacie can slide off her pants. Aubrey sits on Stacie’s thighs, both were looking into each other’s eyes.

“The real beautiful one is right here, on my lap” Stacie said sincerely, bringing Aubrey down into a searing kiss. Aubrey pops the button on Stacie’s jeans, and takes them off. Stacie moves her hands past Aubrey’s hips, reach her ass and latching onto it with a squeeze. Aubrey moans and grinds into Stacie.

Stacie kisses along Aubrey’s jaw to her ear, “I want you to ride my face while I fuck you with my tongue” She whispered, licking and biting Aubrey’s ear, causing the blonde to moan. They pop each other’s bras off and take in each other’s topless beauty. Stacie is the first one to move, leaning up and sucking the already hardened nipple. Aubrey moans and grinds into Stacie hard, causing the other girl to moan sending through vibrations on the nipple she was currently working on.

Aubrey moves herself up Stacie, deciding she was ready to ride her face. While she was moving up, Stacie slid her thumbs in her panties, taking them off. Stacie saw the sweet juices of her girlfriend dripping from her entrance. She slowly licked Aubrey, tasting her for the first time. Aubrey moaned at the feeling of Stacie’s tongue meeting her clit. Stacie licked up again, but this time stopping to suck on Aubrey’s clit.

“Fuck, Stace, that feels so good” Aubrey moaned, starting to grind on Stacie’s face. “Baby, I got an idea” Aubrey said, turning around so she could bend down. She could feel Stacie’s heat through her panties as she took them off. The couple were now in a position looking like the number ‘69’. Aubrey immediately attached her mouth to Stacie’s clit, starting to really suck on the sensitive nub. Both their moans were in sync, one after the other causing vibrations through each one’s body.

Stacie slid a finger into Aubrey, pushing it in and out, trying to find her g-spot. When Stacie found it, she added another finger causing Aubrey to moan. Each time it came to the same spot, Stacie would curl her fingers, fucking her girlfriend hard with each thrust. With Aubrey’s expert tongue, flicking and sucking, and Stacie’s fingers and tongue doing some magic, both were very close to their climax.

“Fuck me harder Stacie, please” Aubrey moaned. Stacie kept going because she knew her girlfriend was close. Aubrey’s walls tightened around Stacie’s fingers, and after one last curl she came. Stacie not too long after, screamed Aubrey’s name in pure delight and pleasure.

Aubrey climbed off her girlfriend, giving her kisses up her abs as she turned. Stacie bought Aubrey into a passionate kiss, tasting the mix of herself and Aubrey which was the best thing she’s ever tasted.

“I love you, so much” Aubrey whispered, kissing Stacie’s shoulder.

“I love you too” Stacie kissed Aubrey’s forehead and snuggled up to her.

They both fell asleep, content with their first time together and only dreaming the best dreams their minds could conjure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to detail the smut more, just for you guys! Love yous! ❤❤


	10. Broken bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO, school for me started back and i only got a chance to write in maths so i did that XD Sorry if this isn't my best chapter, I am honestly just trying to progress the story!

Chapter 10

Thursday, 9th March

Beca has only just got to school on her bike, which had come back from the shop the day before. She felt good that she had it back, but she felt especially bad for her father who had paid to get the exhaust pipe replaced. Her father had still refused her of paying it on her own.

Beca walked into school, she was there early to set up for band. She walked into the rehearsal room, placing chairs in a formation so the band would face the conductor. She was placing music stands in front of the chairs, when their music teacher and conductor, Mr. Winter walked in.

“Oh, hey Beca!” Mr. Winter smiled at her, walking to his post to the front of the room.

“Hey Mr. Winter.” Beca says back.

“I really wasn’t expecting anyone to be here, well, after yesterday.” Mr. Winter says grimly.

Just as Beca was about to respond, Chloe walks in with her flute. “Hey Mr. Winter!” Chloe chirps to the conductor.

“Hey Chloe!” He smiles warmly.

“Hey baby.” Chloe places a chaste kiss to Beca’s lips.

“No PDA in the classroom, ladies!” Mr. Winter jokingly warns.

“Sorry sir.” Beca says taking her place, just as her fellow band mates start to roll in.

 

* * *

 

 

Late night yesterday, the bodies from the shooting had been identified. Two sophomores which none of the girls knew. A tribute was being held for them next week, to show respect to the families of the deceased.

Beca was laying on her bed with Chloe snuggled into her chest. She was playing with Chloe’s fiery locks. Beca was suspicious of all the crime going on in her town.

“Chloe?” Beca looks down at her girlfriend.

“Hmm?” Chloe hums, looking up at Beca.

“I’ve been thinking about all this stuff happening so far this year. It’s just a little abnormal. Like all this good stuff _is_ happening, for example: us.” Chloe beams and kisses her girlfriend’s jaw. She gives her a look to continue. “But then there’s all this crime in town. It is as if someone wants it to happen! Like someone is controlling all of it.” Beca animates what she’s saying with her right hand.

“I get what you mean… Like Jesse Swanson was fine in all the other years of high school, then suddenly, officer Swanson’s _own son_ commits a crime! It just doesn’t make sense. Then a ‘New guy’, Chloe quotes with her left hand. “Swoops in acting stupid as heck, when in fact I could tell he was smart.” Beca slowly sits up with Chloe, sitting cross-legged facing her.

“Chicago? Wait, how did you pick up on that?” She asked, intertwining their fingers so she could play with them.

“He just looked to be way older than he said he was and it’s like he knew how to… make me afraid. And that was the scariest part.” Chloe said, eyes falling to her and Beca’s hands.

“Oh my God.” Beca exclaimed.

“What? Babe…” Chloe was cut off.

“The person doing it, wants this town to have as much crime as possible. It’s like it fuels a desire or something. Like having the need to cause chaos!” Beca lights up at how smart she sounds.

“Baby, why would someone do that! It’s beyond crazy. I mean this only seems to happen to us, don’t forget. Someone attacked you, me, Aubrey and Stacie! It’s more like whoever’s behind this is out to attack us and people around us! And what if Em and Julia are next, it’s just a matter of time before another person dies.” Chloe starts to tear up. Beca puts her hands on Chloe’s cheeks, wiping tears away with the pads of her thumbs. She brings Chloe into her lap, kissing her forehead and holding her.

“Chlo, I think your even more right. A lot of new people are coming into this boring town where literally _nothing_ happens.” Beca looks into Chloe’s bright cerulean eyes.

“So, what do we do then?” Chloe asks.

“For now, we have to wait. If what you’re saying is correct, then whomever is out to get us is going to be sending someone in to hurt one of us again.” Beca said.

“But what about Em and Julia? Couldn’t they get hurt?” Chloe asked concernedly.

“Babe, we don’t actually know if whoever it is, is out to get Emily or Julia. It could be just Stacie, Aubrey, you and I. We should wait and, if something else suspicious happens, we will just have to investigate.” Beca says with a determined look.

“Shouldn’t we tell Aubrey and Stacie?” Chloe asked.

“For now, no. Only because the unknown is probably way safer right now, and Stacie has got a lot on her plate with her mom. She doesn’t need paranoia.” Beca said.

“I guess… Can we not talk about this anymore?” Beca nods and slides down on her back with Chloe.

Chloe caresses Beca’s cheek, slowly guiding her to her lips. Chloe kisses Beca unhurriedly and passionately, softly tugging at Beca’s lower lip, drawing a moan deep from within her throat. Beca wraps an arm around Chloe’s waist, pulling her flush against her. Before they could go any further, Beca’s phone started ringing, which caused both girls to groan. Beca puts her arm out, searching her bedside table for her phone. Once found, she answered.

**Beca: Hello?**

**Stacie: Beca! Are you with Chloe?!**

**Beca: Yeah? She’s right here, why?**

Beca could hear Stacie sniffling on the other end of the phone.

**Stacie: Come to the hospital now! Aubrey broke her leg, and I don’t think it was an accident. I’m scared.**

**Beca: We’re on our way, be there in 20!**

“Baby, what was that about?” Chloe asked.

“We gotta go Chlo, Bree’s in the hospital with a broken leg and what Stacie just said, scares me.” Beca gets up and throws on a hoodie. She chucks a hoodie to Chloe.

“What?!” Chloe shouts.

“Yes, you heard me right. Let’s go.” Beca grabs her keys.

“What is it that scares you Beca?” Chloe asked her girlfriend.

“Stacie said she doesn’t think that this was an accident and from what we were talking about before, I think you might be right Chloe, and that, scares me.” Beca walks out her room and down the stairs with Chloe. Chloe senses that her girlfriend is on edge and slips her hand into Beca’s, giving it a squeeze and smiling reassuringly at her.

Beca grabs two helmets, “Okay, have you ever ridden passenger on bike before or rode one?” Beca questions her girlfriend.

“Well, no, but we haven’t got much time!” Chloe snatches a helmet and puts it on.

“Okay, well, just put your arms around my waist, hold tight and kinda just lean with me” Chloe slips here arms around Beca’s waist squeezing gently and resting her head on her shoulder.

“This okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah.” Beca said breathlessly from the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands, comfortably around her waist.

Beca starts up the bike with a loud roar, and Beca and Chloe are soon speeding off too the hospital on black beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

Stacie was in the waiting room, thinking about what had just happened, when Beca and Chloe jogged into the room hand-in-hand.

“Stacie, what the hell happened?” Beca runs to her friend, embracing her.

“Well me and Aubrey were walking in the park when…”

 

**Flashback**

_Stacie and Aubrey were walking in the park with their hands interlaced. Stacie was enjoying the silence and her girlfriend’s presence, when suddenly she felt a vibe change, like someone was following her. She looked back, only to find a family that was having a picnic. She shrugged it off and continued to walk with Aubrey. They came to a small 2-metre-high bridge, that was arched over a small running of water. As they were walking over the little bridge, the wood under Aubrey’s feet suddenly snapped, because it was so sudden, Stacie had let her grip on Aubrey’s hand slip a little._

_“Aubrey! Oh my God!” Stacie shouted kneeling down._

_“Stace, I think I broke my leg, ow Stacie! It hurts so much.” Aubrey cried out._

_“Bree, I’m going to call the ambulance okay?”_

_Stacie called 9-11 and waited for the ambulance to arrive, comforting her girlfriend and whispering soothing words into her ears. In the crowd who had stopped to see what had happened, Stacie could see a man dressed in all black, putting a saw in a black case._

_“Hey!” She shouted out. Only to see the man had disappeared. Some people looked at her weirdly, but before anyone could act on anything the ambulance drove through the park slowly with sirens blaring. People had started to clear the way. Aubrey was lifted into the ambulance and Stacie rode with her._

**End of flashback**

“And that’s how we ended up here.” Stacie finished her story in tears. Chloe gives Stacie a hug, looking at Beca over her shoulder.

“You were right Chloe.” Stacie looked at Beca.

“Right about what?” Stacie asked curiously.

“Chloe and I, before you called me, were talking about what was happening in this town. Most importantly to us.” Beca explained her and Chloe’s theories to Stacie.

“Why us? We’re just seniors going through high school! I want to know why this person wants to hurt us!” Stacie was panicking, she really did not like the thought of being hunted down by a chaos hungry maniac.

“Stacie, calm down! We’re gonna hunt this motherfucker down and beat his ass, because I swear to god, no one is going to hurt my friends and get away with it!” Beca was fuming.

“Baby, calm down. I know we need to get this person, but Bree is hurt right now and we’re here for her, okay?” Beca buries herself into Chloe. Chloe holds her and takes in her scent.

“Aubrey Posen?” A doctor asks.

“Yes, I’m her girlfriend.” Stacie goes to the doctor.

“You can see her now. Room 100.” The girls all rush away, going to see their friend’s injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's a genius ;) <3


	11. The gay version of scooby doo, but theres no scooby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Its been like a month, sorry! School actually exists unfortunately so....

Chapter 11

Thursday, 9th March

Stacie entered the room quietly, Beca and Chloe not too far behind her.

“Aubrey?” Stacie saw her unconscious girlfriend, a cast running up her calf just under her knee.

Beca and Chloe stood there, looking at each other with glum expressions. Stacie walked to her girlfriend’s side, sat down in the chair next to the bed, and held her hand.

“I swear on my life Bree, we are going to find this guy. I’ll find him.” Stacie whispered.

“I’ll find him too, Stace. I will.” Beca said softly.

“I will too.” Chloe spoke up a little more than Beca.

Before anyone could say anything else, Aubrey started to stir.

“Hmmff?” Stacie looked to her girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

“Aubrey? Babe…” Stacie called softly.

“Stace? W-what happened?” Aubrey asked gently.

“Well you broke your leg from dropping through a 2-metre-high bridge. I’m guessing you tensed when you fell and broke it.” Stacie explained to her girlfriend.

“Oh…” Aubrey said.

“That’s not all.” Chloe spoke up.

“What d-do you mean?” Aubrey said, suddenly alarmed.

“Aubrey, we don’t think this was an accident. Stacie said she saw a man dressed in all black with a saw. I think this was done on purpose…” Beca explained the conversation she had had with Chloe, before coming to the hospital.

“Someone’s out to get us? Have you even told Julia and Emily?” Aubrey asked.

“No…” Chloe answered her best friend.

“They could be next! For all we know, someone is scheming for something to happen to them right now!” Aubrey starts to frantically sit up.

“Woah babe, calm down.” Stacie pushes her girlfriend back down gently.

“B-but our friends are in danger. All of us are.” Aubrey said sadly.

“Holy. Shit.” Beca said looking down at her phone. Chloe looks down at what Beca is looking at.

“We honestly can’t catch a fucking break, can we?” Chloe sighed, frustrated.

“What happened?” Stacie asked.

“You’re not going to believe this, but I just got a text from Julia.” Beca said.

“‘Beca, my psycho ex just attacked Emily, she’s okay but she’s shaken up a lot. Can you and Chloe come over?’’’ Beca read the text to the 3 other girls in the room.

“Go Beca, you too Chlo, I’ll stay here with Aubrey.” Stacie shooed them.

“I’ll keep you updated.” Chloe said, before her and Beca left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey.” Julia greeted her friends, welcoming them into her house.

“Is Emily okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I think so…” Julia said unsure.

“We actually didn’t come here for just Emily, we need to tell you guys something.” Beca said, walking into the living room with Chloe and Julia, finding Emily in a ball on the couch.

“Hey Em, you okay?” Chloe sits next to Emily, wrapping her in a hug.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just… So angry.” Emily sighed.

“And you have the right to be. I’m so sorry Emily, I didn’t know she was capable of doing something so crazy.” Julia looked down at her feet.

“Babe, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. C’mere.” Julia walked over to Emily and she wrapped Julia in her arms.

“Wow.” Beca whispered to Chloe.

“Wow.” Chloe whispered back.

“So, what did you guys want to talk about?” Julia asked her friends.

“First,” Beca sat down with Chloe. “Did your ex show any signs of being possessive or crazy at all?” Beca asked Julia.

“No, she never did.” Julia said.

“Okay, that’s a little suspicious.” Chloe spoke quietly to Beca. Her girlfriend nodded.

“Uh okay, well, there’s no other way to explain this but we’re definitely being targeted.” Beca explained the last couple of hours to Julia and Emily.

“Why didn’t you tell us…” Emily said softly.

Beca looked down at her hands. Chloe took her right hand and held it.

“Because, we weren’t sure it was true at the time. We wanted to protect you guys.” Chloe said to her friends.

“I get it, but we’re in this together.” Julia got up off Emily.

“Aubrey is going to be discharged soon and she’ll be on crutches.” Chloe looked up from her phone.

“Tell them to meet at my place.” Beca said, taking her keys out of her pocket.

“We’ll meet you guys there?” Emily asked. Beca and Chloe nodded in unison and were out the door.

Beca called her dad once she was out of the house.

**Warren: Hey bu-**

**Beca: Dad is it okay if 4 of my friends come over? Oh, and Chloe of course.**

**Warren: Uh, yeah, but they must be out by 10.**

**Beca: Cool, they will! Thanks dad. Oh! And can you get snacks from the store please?**

**Warren: On it! See you at home Bug!**

Beca hung up the phone and climbed onto her motorcycle, Chloe not too far behind.

“What are you scheming babe?” Chloe asked mischievously.

“I think I have a plan.” Beca said, starting up Black Beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was in the kitchen, preparing snacks for her friends because stress eating is very therapeutic. The doorbell rang.

“BABE! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE?” Beca shouted from upstairs.

“I’M GETTING IT!” Chloe walked to open the door.

“THANK YOU!” Beca called back.

_Why is she so damn cute, my God?_ Chloe thought to herself. She opened the door, but no one was there.  Chloe walked out, looking to see if she could find anyone. Nothing. Until she stepped on a piece of paper. Chloe was more than confused when she picked up the note. On it was what looked to be magazine cut-outs. Cut-outs of letters. Chloe read the note and was more than shocked. Chloe slammed the door shut and locked it.

“BECA!” Chloe shouted in fear.

“Woah, woah what’s wrong?” Beca came down the stairs, seeing Chloe pretty shaken up.

“T-t-this n-note.” Beca took the note:

‘ _Meet me at your school at 12AM, or, every picture I have of all of you, goes out to the entire world. *photo of Julia and Emily kissing in the park. *_  

“What the f-’’ Beca’s eyes scan to a picture of her and Chloe, in a very intimate moment.

“WHAT THE FU-’’ Beca then see’s Aubrey and Stacie’s photo, very similar to Beca and Chloe’s.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Beca looked at Chloe in shock.

“We need to call the police babe. Right now.” Chloe said taking her phone off the counter.

“No.” Beca stopped her pointing to the bottom of the note.

‘ _P.s Call the police and I’ll make it worse.’_

Chloe put the phone down. Beca ran up the stairs and to her bedroom.

“Beca what are y-’’ Chloe was shushed by Beca. Beca takes a notepad from her desk and a pen.

‘ _You’re forgetting I live upstairs. There’s a camera in my room somewhere.’_

Chloe looked up to see Beca, note in hand, searching for the exact angle the photo was taken from. She came to her windowsill, finding a tiny camera. She pulled it from the window and stomped on it with her foot. Beca searched the rest of her room while Chloe watched. She found nothing.

“Okay, I think we’re clear.” Beca looked over to Chloe. “How long till the girls get h-’’ The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it babe.” Chloe went to get up.

“No, I will. Stay here.” Beca grabbed her baseball bat.

“Baby, do you think that’s really necessary?” Chloe asked. The doorbell rang again.

“Maybe…” Beca walked down the stairs and opened the door. It was Emily and Julia.

“Woah, what’s with the baseball bat Mitchell?” Julia asked as she walked in.

“I’ll show you when Stacie and Aubrey get here but long story short, someone took a shit on my doorstep.” Beca grabbed the prepared snacks and showed her friends upstairs.

 

“Now that we’re all here, I have to show you guys something. We got this, before you guys came.” Chloe had made sure to cover exposed ‘bits’ with paper. Beca handed the note first to Emily and Julia.

“Uh, woah.” Emily said, blushing.

Julia quickly passed the note to Stacie and Aubrey. Aubrey’s eyes widened, and her face turned deep red.

“Y’know Bree, that’s a really good shot of you.” Stacie whispered in in Aubrey’s ear, making her shiver. Aubrey slapped Stacie in the arm. “Oww!” Stacie whined.

“I would be careful if I were you.” Aubrey glared at Stacie.

“Uh, guys there’s no time for joking around. This is serious!” Chloe got up and paced the room. “I mean Beca found a fucking camera in her room. A camera! And who knows there could be camera’s everywhere and-’’ Beca got up and put her arms around her girlfriend.

“Hey, I know you’re scared,” Beca whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. “But we’re going to be okay.” Beca held Chloe’s hand as she spoke to the rest of her group. “We’re all going to be okay because we have each other.”

“So are we all going to the school, or not.” Stacie asked.

“No. Aubrey obviously has to stay here, and Emily and Chloe will stay with her. Stacie and Julia, you’re with me.” Beca sat in her desk chair.

“Hold on babe, what?” Chloe asked surprised.

“Chlo it’s just in case. I don’t want you to get hurt. You know I love you.” Beca reassured Chloe.

“But if I can help, I want to.” Chloe said.

“I know you want to help and I love that about you, but I can’t let you come with us, okay?” Beca sat Chloe on her knee’s.

“What a year so far. Should I get spy Bluetooth tech or something?” Beca chuckled at her girlfriend.

“Uh, Chlo, if you could that’d be great.” Julia said to Chloe.

“Yeah, we don’t want you guys to be worried about us, plus you might hear something and if we record everything, we could use it as evidence.” Stacie cut in, intelligent as ever.

“I can’t believe this is my life right now.” Emily shook her head in disbelief.

“And I can’t believe my girlfriend is way smarter than me.” Aubrey said.

“Not true-’’

“BECA! IT’S TIME FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO LEAVE! DO THEY NEED A RIDE?” Warren called from downstairs.

“NO DAD, IT’S FINE!” Beca shouted back.

“Well I guess we better get going. Chloe and I will drop off ear pieces and all that jazz.” Beca and Chloe said goodbye to their friends.

“What a day. We better get going.” _I love it when she does that cute thing with her nose._ Beca thought to herself.

“Uh uh, first,” Beca kissed Chloe deeply but it didn’t last for long. “Now, let’s go.”

“Aww but baby-” Chloe whined.

“Later babe, promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters in the next one to add to our little scooby doo clan thingy


	12. Hunting Accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates i think are going to be weekly!  
> LOVE YOU GUYS, A LOT! <3

Chapter 12

Friday, 10th March – 12.00AM

“Are you sure you’re recording everything?” Beca whispered into her Bluetooth microphone.

Beca was waiting in the school’s parking lot with Julia and Stacie.

“Yeah.” Chloe said from the safety of her home with Aubrey and Emily. “Baby?”

“Yeah Chlo?” Beca said back to her.

“Be careful. And if anything happens I’m coming to rip someone’s head off.” Chloe said to her girlfriend.

“I have no doubt you will. Chloe, I love you so much.” Beca said softly into the mic.

“I love you too Beca, like, so much.” Chloe said softly.

“I’m changing channels now, you have my GPS?” Beca asked.

“Mhm, yep.” Chloe confirmed.

“Okay, you’ll be able to hear all of us. Goodbye Chloe.” Beca said.

“Hey, this is not a goodbye. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you” Chloe said.

Beca changed the channels so Julia, Stacie and her earpieces could receive and hear each other.

“Aubrey, I know you can hear me. I love you.” Stacie said into her microphone.

Aubrey was sitting on Chloe’s bed with Emily.

“I love you too.” Aubrey said softly.

“Hey, they’re going to be fine.” Emily looked at Aubrey, fear evident in her eyes. Emily scoots closer to her and gives Aubrey a hug.

“I know, this is just stupid and dangerous.” Aubrey looked down at her cast, no one had written their name yet except for Stacie. It was written in red marker, with a love heart for the dot on the ‘I.’

“Hey Em, I know we haven’t said this quite properly to each other, but I do love you. A lot.” Julia said through her microphone.

“Okay guys, let’s go.” Beca said to her friends.

Beca, Stacie and Julia approached the school building. The three girls entered the school, unsuspectingly. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, they were all hooded.

“Ah-hmmffff.” Julia struggled and struggled but she couldn’t see anything.

Stacie managed to get hold of her attacker’s arm. It was a man. He had hairy arms and he was strong, but not as strong as Stacie was. Stacie heard a gunshot. Beca.

“Beca?!” Stacie called out.

“URGH, STAY PUT GUYS AND DON’T MOVE.” Beca screeched out in pain.

Chloe heard Beca whisper very quietly.

“Chlo, I’m okay, stay put.” Chloe was in a panic and on the verge of crying. She didn’t like seeing Beca get hurt, it pained her deeply.

Beca was shot in her right arm.

“Beca, are you okay?” Stacie whispered in her microphone.

“Yeah, Stace, I was shot in my right arm and it hurt like a little bitch.” Stacie lets out a breathless chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Said the man who was restraining Stacie. He was British – well that’s what Stacie heard.

“Oh, just that you think you’ll get away with shooting my friend, oh and for all of this.” Stacie replied overconfidently.

“Maybe if your friend doesn’t want to die, she’ll keep quiet.” The man chuckled evilly.

The three girls were bought into the basement – no camera’s, no security but a lock on the door.

“What do you want from us?” Julia asked sternly.

“First, we want you to take out your earpieces.” The masked man said. Two other men were standing at the back of the room. _Those must be his minions,_ Beca thought.

“Chlo, I’ll be okay.” Beca whispered softly taking off her earpiece. The other girls did the same, taking them off and handing them to the man.

“Oh fuck.” Aubrey said.

“This isn’t good guys. They’ve turned their earpieces off.” Chloe said frustrated.

“I know I’m being a dick now, but I’m nice enough not to destroy your hard-earned money.” The masked man said, checking to see if the ear pieces were off.

“Thanks, I guess.” Beca murmured, clutching her arm.

“Oops, yikes, sorry about your arm. I guess you won’t be playing sax for a long time.” The man laughed.

“Just, what the fuck do you want?” Stacie said crossing her arms.

“To tell you I’m going to make your life a living hell, unless you break up with your girlfriends – urgh and start dating boys.” The man said.

“Uh, what?! No way, not in a million years.” Beca said.

“Fine, I guess the entire world will just have to see your naked form, Beca.” The man chuckled in an evil manner.

Beca lost her shit. She pulled her gun out of her combat boot, turned the safety off, and then shot all three of the men standing in the room.

“Quick Stace, get the keys!” The three girls ran as fast as they could out of the school.

They jumped into Warren’s car and sped off. Stacie was driving since Beca’s arm was kind of fucked up.

“You bought a fucking gun Beca?!” Julia yelled at her friend.

“It was for protection! Plus, he shot me first, which by the way, my arm does not feel okay.” Beca motioned to her arm. “Stacie, where are we going?” Beca asked.

“To the hospital. Your arm looks pretty bad Becs.” Stacie said.

“Can someone call Chloe for me.” Beca said quietly.

“Sure,” Beca gave Julia her phone.

**Julia: Hey, Chloe.**

**Chloe: Julia! Are you guys okay? Where’s Beca?**

**Julia: We’re fine, but we’re going to the hospital. Beca was shot in the arm which you obviously heard.**

**Chloe: Yeah, I did. I’m on my way right now. Put Beca on the phone.**

Julia looked over to Beca, handing her the phone.

**Beca: Hey Babe.**

**Chloe: Hey baby, are you okay? I’m on my way to the hospital.**

**Beca: Y-yeah, I’m…**

**Chloe: Beca?**

Beca started to pass out, her adrenaline wearing off.

“Beca, stay with me, come on, it’s not good for you to pass out right now.” Julia shook her friend.

“But I’m so sleepy…” Beca said drowsily.

The hospital was now in sight and Beca put the phone back to her ear.

**Beca: Babe? We’re at the hospital now, I just feel really tired.**

**Chloe: Baby I’m almost there, don’t fall asleep, okay?**

**Beca: No promises babe.**

**Chloe: I’ll see you at the hospital, I love you so much.**

**Beca: Love you too, Princess.**

Beca hung up the phone. Stacie parked the car, and Julia helped Beca get out.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was driving, and she was almost at the hospital.

“Are they okay Chlo?” Aubrey asked her friend.

“No, Beca was shot in the arm. Stacie and Julia, I think, are fine.” Chloe said.

“How’d they get out of there?” Emily asked.

“I have no idea, but I don’t care. We’re almost there.” Chloe sped up a little bit.

They arrived at the hospital not too long after Beca, Stacie and Julia had. Chloe ran into the hospital, immediately coming to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m here for Beca Mitchell, she was probably just admitted.” Chloe said to the receptionist.

“Ah, Beca Mitchell, they’re patching her up right now, but you can go see her. Her room is… 241.” The receptionist smiled.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled back. Aubrey and Emily entered the hospital. “Come on guys, this way.”

Beca was being treated for her wound. The doctor had pulled the bullet out of her arm and she was being bandaged up.

“So, how’d this happen?” The kind doctor asked her. This doctor was at least 6ft, and she had curly blonde hair.

_Oh, I was at school and a guy apprehended, shot me and then took me to the school’s basement to force me to break up with my girlfriend and then I shot him and his two other minions._

“The safety on my firearm was unlocked by accident. I was hunting with my friends.” Beca came up with an excuse on the spot. She wasn’t going to exactly tell her what really happened.

“You’re lucky you’re okay.” The doctor said with a smile.

“Yeah, I know.” Beca said, the doctor putting Beca’s right arm in a sling.

“Well, my advice is that you don’t move your fingers, are you left handed by any chance?” The doctor asked her. Beca nodded.

“Lucky, that is going to take some time to heal. Here is a prescription for some painkillers.” The doctor scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Beca.

“Thank you, doctor…?”

“Smith.” The woman smiled.

“Thank you, Doctor Smith.” Beca said.

“Do you go to Barden high?” Dr. Smith asked.

“Yeah.” Beca sighed.

“My daughter and her girlfriend are enrolling there, maybe you’ll see them around?” Dr. Smith smiled.

“Oh, what’s her name?” Beca asked.

“Her name is Jessica and her girlfriend’s name is Ashley.” Dr. Smith smiled.

“Maybe I will see them around.” Beca heard the door open, and she looked to see her beautiful girlfriend rushing over to her.

“Oh my God, baby, are you okay?” Chloe hugged her girlfriend tightly, being cautious of her arm in the process. Stacie, along with Aubrey, Julia and Emily, also entered the room.

“Yeah Princess, I’m fine, now that you’re here.” Beca whispered genuinely in Chloe’s ear.

Chloe backed away a little, kissing Beca on the forehead.

“I’ll leave you guys to it.” Dr. Smith left the room, closing the door behind her.

“What happened?” Chloe asked.

“WELL, Beca here, pulled a gun on the guy who captured us. Oh, and his three minions.” Julia spoke up.

“She only did it because they threatened to release the photos, which they probably won’t do now since they’re scared Beca will finish them off.” Stacie chuckled.

“What did they threaten you with?” Aubrey asked.

“They wanted us all to break up. Homophobic bastards.” Beca sighed angrily.

“So, then you flipped out because you knew that wasn’t happening.” Emily said.

“Yep, no way in hell am I going to break up with you.” Beca looked to Chloe smiling. Chloe pecked Beca on the lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday, 13th March

 

Beca had just got off the hook for the whole gun incident. Her father knew she did have a gun, that was only because he was away a lot and wanted Beca to protect herself just in case he wasn’t at home.

Beca was dropped off at school by her dad.

“Bye Bug! Have a fantastic day.” Warren smiled warmly at his daughter.

“Thanks dad, love you.” Beca hopped out the car, putting her bag strap on her left shoulder.

Beca was about to walk through the school doors when she bumped into someone.

“Oops, sorry I didn’t see you there. My bad.” Beca apologised.

“Hey that’s okay. What’s your name?” The blonde asked.

“Beca Mitchell.” Beca smiled.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica smiled back.

“As in Jessica Smith?” Beca asked.

“Yup! How’d you…”

“Oh! Your mom patched me up early Friday morning.” Beca motioned to her sling.

“Oh yeah, mom talked about you. Hunting accident, right?” Jessica asked.

“Uh yeah. It was great talking to you Jessica, but I got to go.” Beca pointed in the direction of her locker.

“Yeah, yeah, bye Beca, see you around. Maybe we can hang out sometime.” Jessica smiled warmly, eerily similar to her mother’s.  

“Sure.” Beca smiled and walked off.

_When did I become such a clumsy, social butterfly?_ Beca thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Don't forget to let me know if you enjoyed or not. :) <3


	13. Shooting but not scoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah. I might be back. Dunno for how long and sorry if this is a lil short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah. I might be back. Dunno for how long and sorry if this is a lil short.

 

“Babe we can’t. What if we get caught?” Beca whined as Chloe dragged her into a bathroom stall.   
“Then whoever catches us is a lucky girl.” Chloe winks, leaning in to kiss her girl.   
“But Chlo- mmmm.” Beca kissed Chloe back softly.   
“What was that?” Chloe asked, tilting her head to the side.   
“Shut up.” Beca rolled her eyes and the brunette pushed Chloe against the stall door, kissing her hard. Beca put her left hand on Chloe’s waist, her thumb coming under the hem of her shirt, rubbing the sun kissed skin underneath. The redhead moaned as Beca slipped her tongue in. *Squeaakkkk*   
Our two lovebirds didn’t hear the door open, until the mysterious person chimed in.   
“Hello?” Said a sweet voice.   
Beca and Chloe immediately stopped their actions. “Hello?? Anyone in here?”

  
Wait, that voice sounds... familiar?   
Thought Beca.

  
“Uh yeah.” Beca spoke up. Chloe looked at her wide eyed.   
“Omg, Beca?” The girl giggled.   
“Uhh yeah.” Beca said grimacing.   
“Hey it’s Jessica. Who are you in there with.” Jessica chuckles.   
“Her girlfriend.” The redhead said, unlocking the door.   
“Ohhh hey y’all!” Jessica smiled.   
“And you are?” Chloe stood with her arms crossed, looking Jessica up and down.   
“Oh I’m Jessica. I’m new here. I bumped into Beca this morning- well she bumped into me.” Jessica giggled.   
“Omg she’s clumsy isn’t she?” Chloe giggled standing normally.   
“And She is right here in this room.” Beca spoke up, gesturing to herself.   
“Sorry babe.” Chloe winked at Beca.   
“I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys, but I gotta pee.” Jessica said walking into a stall. “Nice meeting you... wait what’s your name?” Jessica asked, standing in the stall.   
“Oh, Chloe Beale.” Chloe smiles taking Beca‘s hand and intertwining their fingers.   
“I’ll see y’all around.” Jessica shuts the door and Beca and Chloe walk out.   
“Hate to say I told you so but-“  
“Well you weren’t complaining babe. In fact, if I remember correctly, you told me to ‘shut up’ and then pinned me against the door.” Chloe giggled.   
“Oh shush you, we should get back to class.” Beca rolled her eyes.   
“Orrrr we could skip?” Chloe looked hopeful.   
“Damn since when were you the badass? Hang on lemme get my stuff.” Beca walked to her locker.   
“Well when did you become so soft and obedient?” Chloe replied.   
Beca was unlocking her locker and Chloe slipped her hands around the tiny brunettes waist, nibbling at her neck softly. A moan slips out of Beca and she turns around and kisses Chloe but only long enough to tease her.   
“Aww come on.” Chloe pouts.   
Beca just chuckles and opens her locker.   
The chuckling immediately stopped. In Becas locker there was a tablet. Like an iPad. The iPad feed started playing as the school bell rang and students started to fill the halls.   
“Shit Chloe we really need to bolt.” But it was too late. Everyone came out of classrooms looking at their phones.   
“Omg aren’t these girls hot jakobbb” some random ass guy said.

“Baby what’s happening?” Chloe asked her weeping girlfriend. Beca stepped away from her locker. Chloe saw the tablet. All the girls had been exposed. Chloe was angry. She was going to find this guy who hurt her girl. Never mess with a ginger. Chloe balled her fists.

  
“Come on babe, lets go.” Chloe grabs Beca’s left and only working hand and leaves the building. They went to a pizza place near by to order something to calm them down. Beca and Chloe sat eating in the park near their school.   
“What are we going to do Chlo?” Beca said softly.   
“Nothing. We need to take this to the police. It’s the right thing to do and if we’re scared something is going to happen to us, let it happen. The law will have our back for sure.” Chloe said optimistically.   
“Okay we will. Did you text the others?” Asked Beca.   
“Yeah, the word around school is that we’re unidentifiable. We’re in the clear.” Chloe smiles warmly at Beca. Beca just looked at her girlfriend in pure adoration. She admired that at a time like this, only Chloe could make this feel okay. Doing it with only a smile. “What’s up?” Chloe asked.   
“You’re just amazing and I love you no matter what.” Beca smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.   
“And I love you too no matter what. Remember we’re in this together baby.” Chloe snuggled into Beca’s neck.   
“Together Princess.” Sighed Beca.

After school

  
“Hey bug, Chloe, I heard school had a leak today?” Warren greeted Beca and Chloe as she slid in the car, Chloe not far behind.   
“Yeah, some girls nudes were leaked. It’s horrible.” Beca answered her dad. Chloe just side glanced Beca, taking her hand. The car ride was silent, till warren stopped at the store.   
“I’ll be not long girls. I just have to pick up a few things.” Warren smiled and exited the car.   
“So were really not going to tell him huh.” Chloe said to Beca who was staring out the window.   
“No. He’d be so disappointed. And he’d want to know who did it and I couldn’t give him an answer.” Beca sighed and looked down at her and Chloe’s hands. Beca leaned into Chloe. She was in real need of a hug right now and Chloe was there for her. Chloe held her tight, but being cautious of her girlfriends arm. She placed a kiss on the top of Beca’s head.

Warren soon after came back to the car, the too girls sleeping. Did something happen? Those poor girls are probably so exhausted. Warren thought to himself. He started the car, leaving the girls undisturbed and driving towards home. When he got there he couldn’t bare waking them up. So he carried each carefully to Beca’s bed, which was an effort. But he placed them carefully so Chloe was still holding Beca, all the while being cautious of her arm. Mannnn I’m a weird dad. Warren sighed, smiled and shook his head walking out and shutting the door quietly. He loved his girls so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all like it?

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Leave your thoughts and reviews below! Don't forget that kudos if you really enjoyed!


End file.
